Oh Captain
by Team Jane
Summary: Sookie stumbles upon a treasure in her attic that takes her back 500 years where she uncovers a mystery of not only her ancestry, but of a certain Vampire Pirate Captain and his captured Lady aboard a ship. Sookie in chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

_So this story is like Shakespeare meets Zorro aboard the Black Pearl. It is told with an Old World feel._

_Summary: Have you ever wondered what Eric's life was like? What he did? Who he met? Here is a look at Eric from the fourteenth century all the way until present day. It's a story of war, betrayal, loss, allies, enemies, and finally leading to his one true love. _

_**Oh Captain, My Captain**_

Year: 15XX

Setting: In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Entry from the Captain's Log

_When one has eternity to contend with, life turns into a sea of monotonous events - droning on, one day blending into the next until they are all the same. The one constant, the sounds of the sea rocking my ship hither and thither. The euphoric salty sea air reminded me of days past, buried like treasure long forgotten. When one hath lived so long amusement becometh a thing of the past with only the brief of moments given a second thought. _

_ Pirating reminded me of love and life. My love for the sea was the only way to spend life, quoth my father, a Viking King, so many centuries ago. Pirating indulged my basic vampiric needs to feed, fuck, and conquer swiftly with the tip of the blade. But, without worthy opponents, battle was swift, unsatisfying, and completely unmemorable. Until tonight…._

Walking down the darkened hallway fueled by screams of terror, no one left alive in my wake, I came upon an ornately carved closed door with a detailed crest above the frame. Upon lifting the latch of the heavy oak door I discovered that 'twas bolted securely from the inside. _Intriguing_. The door gave way with a loud crack, the frame cowering in submission, as I applied pressure with only the palm of my hand.

I had expected a fearful peon on their hands and knees, quaking, praying to their God, clutching a Rosary, asking for their life to be spared. I hath seen and heard it all- the begging, the futile promises, but it all ended the same- my fangs into their fleshy neck as the breath of life and blood bequeathed into my possession.

It had been days since I fed and was looking forward to quickly satisfying my hunger. But, naught had prepared me for the bountiful vision set before me.

She was illuminated with golden light; every bit as angelic as my Norse Goddess Freya. As if my eyes hath deceived me I blinked a few times at the shimmering aura that surrounded her. The soft glow of the candlelit room enhanced her beauty as it coruscated every curve of her body through the flimsy fabric of her nightdress. Her golden locks fell in soft waves down her back flowing freely over her taut breasts. Her eyes mirrored the most sought after sapphire as they focused on me with a furious fire. This beauty exuded spirit, and feared naught. She stood ready with her sword unsheathed to defend herself and her own. A smirk coursed my lips as nothing personified betrayed her confidence. But, the smell of her fear permeated the air like a tightly woven blanket.

My eyes glowed with anticipation, my fangs pulsating in my mouth eager to be satisfied. Licking my lips, I focused on the figure before me beckoning with my call, "Come hither to me and let me taste thy bounty."

She seemed to shake herself, releasing her eyes from mine. Her eyes blazed with the fury of a thunderstorm brewing in its wake. Her voice was commanding, defying me and she said, "Leave my ship at once!"

Confounding by her for breaking my glamour and amused by her defiance, I decided to entertain myself by taunting her. "_Your _ship? I was unaware that a _Lady _would own such fine possessions! Where is thou protector? Or is a woman of such means beyond protection?"

"This is my father's vessel and in his absence it is my duty to fulfill his wishes," she responded gripping her sword tighter, "So, I will ask thee once again Sir, remove yourself from this ship. You have what you came for, raiding me of its riches. Now go! Leave us be so I can carry out my commission and not disgrace the memory of my father."

The force and tone with which she spoke intrigued me, stirring my long-dead heart for I loved such fire. Laying my eyes upon the woman, I saw, for the first time, more than the satisfaction of my hunger or a means to calm my loins. Making up my mind, I knew I shalt not feel loneness anymore. She had not perceived my intensions, and I would receive the reward of her bounty.

"You buried thy father?" I asked curiously, in a softer tone.

Her voice softened as well, "Yes, and I must fulfill his last request."

"What was it, for thou art filled with mystery?" I mused.

"Before his passing he besought a marriage contract for me. If I do not fulfill the terms of the contract I lose all I have. I have a duty to my father and to my betrothed. So I ask you again Sir, take what you wish, but leave me with this vessel and crew so I might find my way safely across the sea."

Her voice quivered at the mention of her father, but all weak emotions were lost as her resolved firmed.

It almost pained me to crush such spirit, but after finding such a treasure as she, I was not prepared to let her depart from my sight.

"Madame, you seem misinformed. I am Captain Northman, Pirate of the Seven Seas and I do not let captives live. You have but two choices- you shall surrender to me peacefully or I shall remove thee forcefully from this vessel. What is thy wish?" I commanded with an air of confidence.

She surprised me once again by her foolish bravery as she chocked her grip on the hilt of her sword and declared, "Those shall not be my only options, Monsieur!"

She lunged forward with her blade. Amused by her speed and courage I decided to entertain her and myself for a spell with a show of sword play.

As she danced forward, I parried back. The clang of steel on steel echoed through the room as I matched every one of her full force mighty strikes with only an ounce of strength of my own. The game of predator verses prey would have been over before it began if I had struck her with the full force of my mighty swing.

The sweetness of victory was when the opponent never anticipated the final blow until 'twas too late. I hath not felt such amusement for some time and continued our elegant dance across the planked floor.

She swung left and I dodged to the side catching her off balance as she sidestepped to the right almost losing her footing. Seizing the opportunity I swiftly grazed my blade across the gown which covered her right thigh exposing her shapely flesh without even marring her with a scratch.

She looked up in disbelief as her expression turned to outrage and her eyes burned with the fiery flames of hell. She swung her blade high with new vigor.

Clanging my blade against hers, I pushed back on her. She stumbled backwards allowing yet another swift stroke of my blade, this time tearing the fabric on her left thigh.

Briefly in my mind I calculated every angled cut that I needed to make in order for her garment to fall to the floor on its own accord. Mischievously I marveled at the idea of her standing in all her fleshly beauty before me. Tempting as the idea sounded she was more than a wench in a nightshirt. Something about this beauty captured my attention and I wanted to discover exactly what 'twas. Somehow I did not think her mysteries would be revealed if I disgraced her, provocatively cutting her garments into shreds so that my eyes could look upon her naked flesh.

But, this game of cat and mouse hath cometh to an end. The predator hath played with the prize long enough.

With a swift upward motion of my blade I dislodged her sword from her delicate hands. Her sword flew into the air only to be caught by my left hand. Using vampire speed I circled around behind her. Drawing her body close to mine, I crossed both blades in front of her creating a scissor beneath her neck. She was trapped betwixt the blades and my wanton, ready body.

Bravely, or foolishly she struggled in my grasp wiggling her barely covered derrière into my engorged manhood, causing a hiss to escape from my lips. For an instant, instinct took control pressing her soft, curvaceous body into mine grinding her bottom into my erection. Shaking myself free of need I brought my lips to her ear, breathing in her delectable scent of sweat and lilac.

I warned, "If I were you, I would stop struggling at once unless you want your clothes torn away and your body surrendered under mine." I rolled my pelvis into her backside, emphasizing my words so she would understand. Her body stiffened like a plank as meaning caught up with her. I felt her body heat against mine and though my words stirred in her a measure of fear I distinctly smelt her arousal from our erotic interlude.

"Do you yield?" I asked huskily, my voice filled with unquenched desire. I needed to know that if I freed her from my grasp she would not fight, for the fight fueled the heat in my loins and the instinct to chase.

"Yes," she spoke clearly, "I yield."

"Good," I stated with triumph in my voice. I threw her sword down and loosened my grip, spinning her around to face me, I stood in front of her with my blade outstretched letting her know that I was now in complete control. "What is thy name?"

"Mademoiselle Catherine of the House of Ber Ghent, and I need not ask yours Sir, for you have already made it known."

"You may call me Captain… Ber Ghent, such an unusual name for a French Noblewoman." She did not make an acknowledging reply. I continued with my orders, "You will board my ship either as my guest or as my prisoner- thou must chooseth."

"And what would be required of me as your guest, Captain?" she inquired intelligently. Bargaining with the Devil could be dangerous, for pirates were notorious for finding loopholes that only benefited themselves.

"Thy wisdom confounds me. Thy father prepared thee well," I stated complementing her. "As my prisoner, you would reside below deck in a cell and every sailor aboard would take a turn with thee, for the seas are rough and the nights are long and lonely. Your body would be used until the crew either had their fill or you run cold, and hence be dumped overboard for the sea to claim. As my guest, you will reside in my chambers and no man will touch you." My lips twitched, for I was no man.

Her anger flared as fire danced in her eyes, "You mean no man but you!" she stated defiantly as her chin jutted out and her hands flew to her hips.

"I promise that my hands shall not touch thee unless asked. You will not get the same offer from my crew. If you are declared mine than no man shall touch thee without meeting the swift edge of my blade. What say you?"

"What about off your ship?" she countered.

I was impressed with her forethought as she looked for holes in my words. "I swear, no one shall lay hand on thee. Do we have a deal?"

"What will becometh of my father's ship?"

"Most of the crew hath been slain. The ship will be sunk to the depths of the ocean," I answered without emotion. I was tired of this game for no one ever dared to question me. It perplexed me on why I humored her to do so.

Tears welled in her eyes, "_All _the crew are dead?" she asked. It wasn't in her usual spirited tone, but spoken softly as her voice cracked.

"Anyone aboard in my wake perished."

"What about off the ship?" she asked.

I peered around her room noticing all her finery. "Where art thine attendants?" I asked stepping closer to her with my blade extended.

He voice quivered as she answered, "When we spied thou ship I sent them off to row ashore. Please….please leave them be. I beg of you," she declared with her head hung and hands clasped together.

This woman further perplexed me. She loved her attendants so much that she sent them away without regard for her own safety determined to defend her father's honor on her own. She was either too proud or too foolish to go with them.

I never left survivors. Survival depended on being careful and if my face was recognized my safety could be in jeopardy. A name was one thing, for one could fear such a name, but a face could be hunted and removed from existence. After thinking the situation through, I reasoned that since those off the boat had not seen my face, they would not perish.

"I will not kill them if you board my ship as my guest." I knew that I had this woman trapped. If she cared so much for their lives she would agree to my terms.

"Then we have ourselves an agreement. How do I know that thou wilt keep thy word? For what is the word of a pirate worth?" she challenged.

I should have been infuriated as she called my honor into question, but I was more flabbergasted by this creature who challenged me. In reply I stated, "Thou cannot be certain until my word is called into question. Your god hath taught ye faith as mine hath taught me honor."

"Thou dost not believeth in the God of Abraham?" she asked curiously, though not truly alarmed by the prospect.

"No, I do not believeth in _him_. I do not believeth in a god that has forsaken his people."

Instead of arguing her point, she responded with a question. "Has not your pagan god forsaken thee?"

Without even a thought to my answered I stated, "My gods are always with me. Enough, time has wasted on idle talk. Quickly pack what thou needest for dawn approaches." In actuality dawn was two hours away, but I was anxious to have her settled upon my ship.

"I must change my garments for I cannot board a ship full of sailors in tattered undergarments."

I was about to answer with a quick retort about looking her best for my fleshly deprived men, but decided against such banter. Her vanity was part of her regal charm and her upbringing would not allow such immodesty. For now, I appreciated that. I did not wish for her bountiful assets to be flaunted in front of my crew. I did not need the temptation of her beauty to cause discord aboard my ship.

"Very well then," I stated not making any effort to move.

"Would you please excuse me so I may change my clothing."

"My Lady, I agreed not to touch thee, but I did not say anything about not looking," I replied tauntingly.

To my utter surprise, she remained silent. Instead, she turned her back to me and slipped her nightshirt over her head letting her long golden locks cascade down her sculpted back. I stood in awe of this creature, firmly planting my feet on the floor. Her exquisite, elongated neck was ripe for the sucking; the crevice between her shoulder blades was primed for my lips; the curve of her back was made for my hands; and the roundness of her bottom beckoned for my shaft to taste the sweetness that resided between her thighs.

Yes, looking would be my downfall. To avoid further temptation and betrayal of my own flesh, I forced myself to turn around and face the opposite wall. Trying in vain to turn my attention away from her I listed all that must be done before the dawn. But, every time I tried to redirect my thoughts, the shimmering of fabric against her velvety soft skin or the low humming noises coming forth from her lips would distract me. Several times I scolded myself as my hands found their own way to the evident bulge in my britches.

Glancing over my shoulder I surmised that her frock was in place and the grunting noises that caused my manhood to twitch were actually frustrated struggles as she futilely tried to lace her own dress.

Her hands fell to her side stiffly as mine took over. Carefully, without touching any part of her or dwelling too much on the way the fabric hugged her bosom, I meticulously laced the back of her dress, starting at the top and working my way down.

After several long seconds of silence she broke it by saying, "Thank you…for assisting me."

Now was not the time for scorn, but to warm her to me. "You are welcome," I stated, without a hint of sarcasm. As an after thought I added, "We have several wenches aboard to keep the men….entertained. I shall assign one to thee so she may attend to your dressing, food, and drink while aboard my ship."

I finished tightening her gown and reluctantly removed my hands. Needing to draw my attention elsewhere I asked, "What else dost thou require?"

She sashayed over to her trunk, opened it and began filling it with trinkets and frocks hanging in a nearby wardrobe. I picked up her blade off the floor, and upon extending the hilt to her I stated, "Tis a fine blade, you might wish to pack this."

She spun around and asked in disbelief, "You wish me to be armed aboard your ship?"

"My Lady, I do not fear you catching thee unaware; but, I do believe you could benefit from a few sparing lessons," I stated with mirth. She did not need to know that I could bend her blade with my bare hand.

With a huff she mumbled, "My swordsmanship skills were not the problem." I chuckled at her spirit. She took the blade briskly from my hand, replaced it within its sheath, and packed it amongst her things.

When all was done I closed the trunk and lifted the oversized wooden carrying case over my left shoulder. Motioning with my sword, we exited the room. I noticed that her eyes never strayed to look behind.

**A/N: **Thank you to my fabulous Beta BathshebaRocks. Any and all mistakes are mine. I do not claim to be an expert on the language, but if anyone is proficient in Elizabethan English and would like to be a reader please let me know.

I hope to post one a week on Friday.

If you haven't voted for the Citrus Tree Contest please do. Voting closes on Sunday. Please read my submission **Semi Sweet Morsel**. Voting can be done here: **http : / www . fanfiction . net /~ thecitrustreecontest2011#**

Please send me some love and let me know if this is something that you are interested in reading. Thank you and until next week…..


	2. Rope

**I wrote this before Dead Reckoning so this story excludes that book, otherwise all my theories will be scratched. This really isn't a romance, there will be sex, but the Lady Catherine does have a different purpose. Hummingbirds2 already figured it out after reading the first chapter. So my lips are sealed and you'll just have to wait and see.**

_**Recap: Pirate Captain Eric plundered a ship guarded by a Noblewoman. They dueled and he slit her nightdress, attempting to disrobe her. She offered herself in exchange for the people that she sent away on a rowboat. **_

_Captain's Log _- (_continued from the same night)_

As we approached the upper deck all was still, not the scene of raging battle as 'twas before, but the remnants of war remained. The deck was strewn with fallen men futilely, defending a lost cause. My senses drank in the intoxicating fragrance of shed blood; my body hungered to be sated as I hurried my steps across the deck, ignoring my own compulsion to feed.

The Lady stayed close to my side which did not help to tamp my inborn instinct. Spying my second from afar I quickened my pace, knowing that my restraint would soon fail.

Wolfgang, my first mate approached, "The vessel hath been searched and the booty boarded. A small band of survivors hath been spotted upon the rough seas. What art thy orders, Captain?"

"My orders art to sink the ship and sail west."

"We art to leave them alive?" Wolfgang said in disbelief for they all knew the code. The written rule of no survivors. All activity stopped and the crew turned their attention in my direction to see my command. Not only had one spoken against me, but my orders disregarded set protocol.

"For if there is no one left to speaketh my name, how wilt the world know to fear me? Words art powerful. Ye shall bask in riches and glory at ports because all wilt know the name of Northman the Pirate and his crew. Wenches will fall at thy feet, begging to sate thee. Stories wilt be told and songs will be sung about the greatest pirate and crew that sailed the seven seas."

The men cheered, praising my name as they believed every word I spoke. For had I decreed that the survivors only lived because of a promise to a maiden, they would hath thought madness took me.

To my second mate One-Eyes Jack, I commanded, " Bring this trunk and the maiden to my chamber for I hath decided to keep her as my prize."

Without a word Jack took the trunk and motioned for the Lady to follow. I would hath liked to settle her myself, but other urges were forcing me to seek relief before I rejoined her company. The crew looked at me gapping at my proclamation, for I had never taken a woman as a sole possession.

To Wolfgang I stated, "I wilt ready the ship so we may swiftly disembark."

Under his breath he murmured, "Because ye were detained by a set of breasts, I left ye sustenance in the far corner below deck."

I glared at my trusted mate before I nodded and returned to the other vessel. My acute sense of smell led me to my sustenance for the night. As promised a man, who was unconscious from a blow to the head, lain under at table.

My instinctual urges were strong and though I preferred the heated cunny of a tight buxom, I needed to be sated before I returned to my own vessel. Though I preferred to have my shaft sucked, I could not rouse the filth on the floor before me.

Flipping him over onto his stomach I ripped off his pants and winced not only from his stench, but the layer of bugs that took shelter in his anus. I decided to forgo the tight, vermin infested space for my clean, diseased free hand. Pitying myself for what this life had reduced me to, I damned my conscience for not fucking senseless the beautiful maiden who awaited in my cabin.

Wanting to be done with my meal quickly, I picked up his arm, for the neck was not even an option as lice crawled all over his unwashed skin, and bit. The warm, rum laced liquid seeped down my throat barely satisfying the passionate hunger I felt.

Closing my eyes I moaned as I let my hand wander to my stiff member in my britches. Stroking my shaft up and down through my clothing I unlaced my britches, allowing my hand to wander further. Firmly gripping my stiffness I imagined _her_ glorious firm bosom and the delicate cuts to her dressing gown as it gave way, falling to the floor. I envisioned her soft curves as my hands made their way down to her haven below. She moaned under my caresses, pleading with me not to stop, begging to have me inside of her. Sinking my fangs into her delectable flesh I came with a shout.

Opening my eyes I was brought back to my pathetic situation. My hand was coated in my own seed while a drained, stinking man, whose body was infested with various types of vermin, lay before my feet. Disgusted with myself and in much need of a bath to remedy the stink that now coated my body, I decided a swim was in order. Setting myself to rights, I returned to the upper deck and boarded my ship.

Wolfgang approached.

"That filth was a pathetic excuse for a meal. What sayest ye? Hath ye not been the recipient of my generosity? And yet, you leave me that pathetic excuse for a bloodbag! Tis the first time I need a bath to rid myself of vermin," I declared lowly so as to not alert other listening ears. I stood waiting for an explanation before I decided to run him though for his callousness.

"Captain, I assure ye that I thought your sustenance was sated by the beauty that was taken below. Alas, that is why I did not save you a tasty morsel," he was completely abashed and fearful that I would find such an excuse unacceptable. Yet as he was the only one I trusted, his life was not yet forfeit.

"Get on with it then. I have some unfinished business to attend to." I wanted to be gone swiftly so I would not hath to think of such things. Maybe I should hath saved a few lice so he may enjoy them at his next meal.

"Is bathing on your agenda?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

I responded with a swift launch of my boot to his manhood. His quick Werewolf reflexes caught it in mid-flight before it could do any permanent damage. I kicked off my other boot, britches, shirt, and hat into his direction before I dove into the splendidly chilly sea.

I had made a promise to my Lady to leave her attendants be, but my promise did not encompass glamouring them to forget this day ever happened.

Stealthily I swam under the waters like a hunting shark circling its prey. The marine life scattered sensing another predator lurking in the waters. Gliding through the depths of the murky seas I spotted the shadows of a rowboat above darkening the already dense waters. Glamouring a group was child's play and could be done with precision, quickly.

I approached the stern so all eyes would focus on me as I made myself known. Launching my head from the waters I clutched the side of the boat so it remained steady under the added weight and pulled it to a stop jolting the passengers. The rowers heaved the boat forward a few more times, but it remained impassive.

"We seem to be stuck on something Mistress. The boat will not propel forward. I shall see if I may loosen our position with my oar."

The man leaned over the side of the boat, oar in hand, and I whispered, capturing his eyes with mine, "The boat is stuck. You are unable to discern the cause. Thy ship capsized when it hit rock and sunk. Ye, and those with ye are the only survivors. Ask for assistance from another so they may help you dislodge this boat."

The man repeated with glazed eyes, "The boat is stuck and I cannot discern the cause. I need another hand to assist me." The sailor proclaimed as he turned his attention to the group.

The conversation with the next sailor went the same way. The rest of the occupants huddled in the insignificant boat as I levitated my naked, magnificent self from the waters and all eyes turned their attention to me in shock.

I spoke in a low, commanding tone, "Do not scream, for I am no one of consequence. You wilt not remember me after this night. Your ship struck rocks in the sea and it went down along with the Lady Ber Ghent. Ye art all the survivors. Ye shall spread the word of this tragedy so no one will search for the Lady."

Once I was satisfied that all adults, for there was a small child aboard a young girl, committed the story to memory I sunk back into the cold sea. The girl's piercing sapphire orbs never parted from my gaze as she masterfully fixated on my departure. The others already forgot my memory and were busy mulling about, but not the girl. Hesitating for a moment, for I knew my punishment of the night and could not be seen. Then, I remembered my promise to the gods and to the Lady herself. _My gods hath taught me honor_, was my last thought as I let the waters taketh me away.

On the return to my vessel in the deep sea I heard the explosion as pieces of wood and debris floated down into the watery deep causing me to dodge hither and thither. I reached my ship, _The Dawning, _and observed Wolfgang's fine work of total obliteration. Only remnants of floating driftwood covered the surface of the waters providing any evidence of what was. Though I despised using the spoils of battle to create such necessary art, sometimes rum had to be forsaken for the greater good.

Climbing up the starboard ladder I shook my hair as I planted my soggy feet on the deck. A sheet was laid over the handrail, but the mischievous side of me forwent its use. My clothes were already arranged in my quarters, so I walked across the deck not concealing my nakedness except for the few keys that dangled from my neck.

Throwing the sheet over my shoulder I strolled down, below deck to my chambers.

Opening the door with a smirk on my face I made no attempt to cover myself. Her back was turned from me as she sat herself in a dining chair deep in thought.

"I trust all is to thy liking?" I asked causing her to jump at the presence of my voice. Clearly my clothes and boots draped over a dressing chair had not garnered her attention.

Slowly she began to turn and said, "Oh! Thou giveth me a fright. I did not hear- Oh Lord in heavens! Doth thou not hath clothes to adorn thyself with?" She whirled around, her back to me once again, as she covered her eyes trying to block the image of my nakedness. I knew such a feat would not come with ease, for I was a proud specimen to behold.

"My clothes lay by thy side my Lady as I needed a cleansing swim."

Boldly, still with her back turned and her eyes covered, she asked, "I expect thee kept thy word and did not cause harm or take captive those which were mine. Am I correct in this assumption?"

I grabbed my britches off the dressing chair and answered, "Indeed, my Lady."

More composed and refined she asked, "These art thy chambers, Monsieur, but I dost not see a place for me to lay my head or for you to lay thine."

She turned around deeming all was safe just as I finished lacing my boots.

"Tis a secret entryway to my private chamber. Come, allow me to show thee." I stood up to my full height and opened the tall wardrobe against the rear partition. I slid the clothing to one side to reveal a locked door. Inserting the key around my neck into the heavy wooden sanctuary gave us entrance.

Taking a candle from the table in the main chamber I led the way through the secret entry. Once inside I extended my hand to the Lady allowing her to step through the passage. Once inside I lit another candle to illuminate the room.

It was smaller in size compared to the main chamber only holding a large bed against the side wall, another wardrobe filled with actual clothes and not props, a trunk, a writing desk and chair, and a woven rug claimed from the west. This room was graced without light or porthole to suffice my daytime needs.

"But Monsieur, there is only one bed, for where shall I rest? Surely you cannot expect me to lay beside thee."

That was certainly not the first question I expected her to ask, so with jest I answered her, "Tis part of our arrangement, yes? Were thee not to reside in my chambers?"

Perplexed, she took a backwards step. Trying to recover herself she stated, "Yes, but-"

"But thee thought I would hath more than one place to rest my head? I agreed not to touch thee, the bed is plenty large for me to keep that promise," I concluded innocently watching emotions waltz over her lovely face.

"I require rope then, Sir," she commanded with her hands on her hips and her chin jutted out in defiance, clearly showing her displeasure over the current situation.

Taking a step closer I leered at her with a smoldering look, preying upon her modesty before responding, "Whatever for? If thee wanted to be tied to the bed frame so that we may enjoy the pleasures of the night all ye had to do was ask. I would love to oblige such a request. Or dost thee wish to tie me to the bed so ye may bask thy eyes upon my naked flesh?"

Her cheeks burned red like newly applied rouge. She reached out with her hand to slap me across the face and I caught her arm in mid-flight.

"You wilt do well not to lay a hand on me Madame unless ye art prepared to finish what thou hast started.

What dost ye need the rope for?" I continued in a softer tone still holding her firmly.

Tears welled in her eyes and I loosened my iron grip on her slender wrists. My eyes softened as the wetness pooled in her eyes, for this was not how I wished this night to end.

"I wish to make a curtain to divide thy space and mine."

"I will provide what ye requires, but I assure you 'twill not be necessary. I could not refrain from jesting ye so. This may be my private chambers, but I do not hath need of the bed. This chamber is for thy safety for only three keys exist- the one around my neck, the one in Wolfgang's possession who is my trusted first mate, and the one I giveth to thee. Others have keys to the outer chamber so ye shall be safest here. Tis not that I lack trust in my men, but you are beautiful, and such beauty hath been withheld for some time from them. I do not wish for thy body to be cause for temptation, so I ask ye, for your own safety that thee stay within these rooms while I rest. You may hath more freedom when I rise each evening, if ye so chooseths."

I walked over to the writing desk to retrieve a set of golden keys on a chain from the drawer. I handed them to her, one for my outer chamber and the other for my resting place.

"So ye dost not prance about when the sun is high?" she asked curiously.

"No, I found it beneficial to divide the duties of my men. One group guards by sun and the other by moon. My men art always well rested and ready for battle because of the schedule I require. Tis well known by the crew that I am not to be disturbed during the sunlight hours, not even upon sinking of my own ship."

"But Sir, ye would rather die if the ship were sunk then be disturbed?" she gasped in surprise over the preposterous idea.

"Yes," 'twas the simplest answer I could give without deception. Trying to make her understand the puzzle without giving her all the pieces was difficult.

"Now, I bid ye goodnight. I wilt make my rounds before I myself shall turn in for the day. Tomorrow upon rising we hath much to discuss."

I turned to leave through the secret door, but alas, was stopped by the sound of her melodious voice.

"The rope Sir, where might I find it? Tis improper for ye to see me in my night dressing gown as I suspect thee wilt reenter this room in my slumber. I wish to add drapes around the bed so I may privately sleep."

I approached the trunk in the room and dug around for rope. Upon handing it to the woman I exited the room through the secret door.

Everything above deck seemed to be in order. Truthfully my tasks were completed for the evening, I just need time away from _her_. Her scent, the sweetest I hath ever come across, saturated every intake of unnecessary breath. Her raging pulse pumping under her soft, fleshy, delectable neck made my mouth water. My body, left unsatisfied, craved to be quenched after the last detestable meal.

The cool night air cleansed my head, but did naught for my responsive appendages. Did I error in my path? Hath I brought the devil herself aboard my ship to bewitch and destroy all that I hath built? How was I, the mighty Vampire Captain of the Seven Seas, supposed to keep my decree and withstand the torment of her siren blood and the temptation of her delicious curves?

Looking out over the horizon the wind whipped my hair to and fro. I could almost see the pinkish hint of the coming day- a sign that my night hath cometh to a close. With a forlorn sigh, for the dawning day was the only part that vexed my existence, I went below deck to my quarters.

All was silent when I entered my private chambers, all except the erratic beating of her heart and her gentle uneven breath. Peering at the Angel of Death sleeping in my bed I wondered what my own Goddess had planned for me. For this angel could surely be the death of me, for I would hath to watch her carefully and trend lightly on the sea of torrent waters that fueled her fiery temperament.

Her face was turned from my sight, but I knew she still lay awake. I chuckled to myself when I saw the makeshift drapes hanging from the bed frame giving her a false sense of modesty, for with my keen sight I could see her body silhouetted perfectly through the fabric.

I divested myself of my garments placing them on a chair and stood in my nakedness unseen before her for the drapes hindered her view. Blowing out the only dim light, the room fell into darkness. I watched her for a few seconds as she turned towards me in her slumber, opening her eyes fully to the darkness to determine my whereabouts.

With one final glance I opened the trap door concealed under the rug in the middle of the room and slipped myself inside for my daytime rest.

I had only a few minutes before dawn, but thought 'twas necessary to record such events. Spending my last few moments before death took me I wrote in my log about the fascinating creature that I stumbled upon this day.

**A/N: Thank you to my beta BathSheba Rocks. She really is amazing, but all mistakes are mine because I stayed up late reading, **_**Oedipus Rex**_**, and then changed some of my wording all around. **

**Please join me Thursday nights in the FangReaders Chatroom. Information to sign up is on my profile. **

**Lastly, but certainly not least, thank you for the support I got for the first chapter. I hope that you all will stick with me through this tangled web. **


	3. I am no Man

_**So it is officially Friday at 12:04a.m.**_

**This was the last angst-less chapter. Chapter 4 takes on a mighty twist that I guarantee you will not expect. Stay with me. **

**Recap: Eric kept his promise and did not harm those the lady sent in the rowboat. She made herself drapes to separate her area of the room. hehe**

_Captain's Log - The Following Night_

I had never allowed anyone to know where my concealed daytime resting place was, but I knew that 'twas only a matter of time before the Lady knew the whereabouts of my hidden chamber beneath the floor.

As I lifted up the hatchway in the floor I peered around the empty room. I had known the room lay vacant because her sweet fragrance had dissipated. The first thing I noticed were her silly drapes that fastened along the bedpost to keep out my prying eyes. I chuckled to myself, for with such keen senses it would take much more than sheer curtains to keep out my roving eyes.

She was not in sight, but I could tell from the steady rhythms of her heart that she was close. Extracting my body from beneath the floor, I prepared myself, body and mind, for the coming evening.

Fully dressed and cleansed, I set to rights my hidden chamber and sought the company of the maiden that put the brightest star in the sky to shame. She was not just any star, but a shooting star firing its brilliance to illuminate my darkened existence. I would be fooling myself if I claimed that I could deny her company.

Opening the door leading to the wardrobe on the other side of the wall, I stepped into the next room. Poised on a cushioned chair, her back to me, she sat perfectly still as I slipped silently into the room.

Her mind seemed distant as I approached.

"Hast thee slept well?" I said, beckoning for an interchange, as I moved into her view.

She jumped in fright, gripping her bosom before regaining her composure. The beats were mesmerizing like the tantalizing efforts of a drummer boy preparing to enter a losing battle. Each swift pump of her pulse made my mouth water in anticipation, hoping that tonight would be the night that I may persuade her to let me taste. 'Twas only a fantasy filled with mockery, for such a taste would come with a price. Since she could resist my glamour, she would have to know the truth.

As her heart rate slowed she exclaimed, "I hath lost track of the hour. It shan't happen again."

She stood, elevating herself to my position, as she stared into my eyes awaiting my command. The Lady was bold in her stance, for not many daring to look me in the eye. Her posture unnerved me, creating an uneasy feeling within my chest, for I hath not wanted another wench to do my bidding. Her fire was what I desired and I never wanted to see her flames extinguished. I gestured for her to sit, for I did not expect this woman to stand in my presence. If anyone should stand it should be me, for she was a Lady more regal than a queen.

I fixed myself beside her; curious as to what such a confounding creature would do next.

Knowing that words of conduct must be expressed, I began, "Though thou art a special guest of mine, certain expectations must be rendered. Within these private walls thou may speaketh as thou wishes, but anywhere else the fruitage of thy lips will not spill forth. For if thou speakest out of turn, challenging me, then thou shall suffer the consequences like any other aboard with one and ten lashes. Have I conveyed my meaning clearly?"

"Yes Monsieur, I hath been taught well and know my place. I bartered my soul and shan't go back on my word." Her speech disturbed me, for she did not know the full meaning of a bartered soul. Centuries ago I had bartered my soul, giving up my humanity and the sunlight for the darkness and immortality. _'_

_Twas not the same_, I assured myself, for I had saved her from an arranged marriage and offered a comfortable place for her to rest her head.

Though I was pleased that she heeded my words so well, I chose a lighter subject, "Art thou in need of refreshment?" I asked.

"I am satisfied Sir, for your first mate brought me much needed sustenance."

At a loss on what else to say to the woman, I stood and bid her a good evening, but as an afterthought extended her an invitation. "My services are needed elsewhere aboard this vessel. Would thou wish to accompany me? Perhaps a tour of my ship?"

Politely she declined and answered, "I am quite weary from the late hour and shall retire. Perhaps another time when I am well rested."

Bowing slightly, I answered, "Of course, my Lady. 'Twas callous of me not to consider such a thing. Adieu." Tamping down my disappointment, for I wished such beauty on my arm tonight, I left the outer chamber, securely locking the door behind me.

_Tomorrow night_, I reassured myself, _tomorrow she shall join me at the helm_.

_Captain's Log- (14 days later)_

The maiden has been aboard the ship a fortnight and every night I hath extend the same offer. Every night she declined. No one had ever dared to defy me so. For appearances she was my guest, but every night that she rejected me, my instincts burned to persuade her to oblige. My blood wept in pain, desiring to force her hand through the expressed torture of others, for I well knew her kind heart would never allow such treatment. Could I devise such a plan? Would she not hate me even more?

Glamour, 'twas something she was resistant to, for I would have coerced her to bend to my will if I were able. Alas, it grieved me that I must stoop to such courteous measures to attempt to gain favor. But hath I been able to procure the lovely maiden by my side under such pleasant advances? No, she sat in my quarters night in and night out refusing all of my attentions.

Each night my invite, and her refusal was quickly followed by my departure. Her heady scent, somehow sweeter and more delicious, consumed me almost as punishment for spoiling her lot in life. The gods dangled such an untouched creature before me laughing and mocking me with every breath they took. 'Twas punishment or recompense, the reason unclear, for all the grievous sins I had committed in my long, immortal existence. Scorned for my unholy deeds the fruit of the perfect maiden was forbidden unto me. I felt like the fabled Adam, the forbidden fruit tantalizing, just outside my grasp, but knowing that to partake would result in eternal damnation. Though I had never been a Christian, still my gods would surely punish me for sullying one so pure.

Confidence I lacked naught, but the maiden had me questioning myself. Every evening after she rejected me, I endeavored to sate my thirst for _her _with an oafish wench whose fetid stench soured my lungs. The odor of carnal pursuits, stale ale, and heady perspiration from days without a bath masked by cheap oils hath not troubled me before, for such scents were necessary evils for survival. Stale, putrid sustenance was not appeasing my instincts any longer, for I had been spoiled by fresh, deliciously unsoiled blood awaiting in my chambers ripe for the tasting.

My carnal frustrations grew, and as I pounded my manhood into some nameless wench's willing flesh, my mind called on sweeter images. I imagined my virgin Lady under me, moaning my name exposing her ample breasts for my touch. This wench was buxom enough, but her skin was calloused from hard labor. The voice moaning my name was distastefully hoarse, and as I sank my fangs into the wanton flesh, the taste was laced with ale. I longed for the purity of my maiden.

I glamoured the wench, so she would have no memory of the brief interlude. Feeling more frustrated than before, and even less sated, I positioned myself at the helm of the ship. The fresh sea air whipping my hair to and fro calmed me naught.

Wolfgang approached me, engaging me in idle conversation. "Sir, thou seems troubled. Dost the Lady still vex thee?"

Bedding a wench had never been an issue, save for one, the maiden in my chamber.

Growling with frustration I decided his advice was what I sought, for who better to understand the mind of a human woman than a man who mixed company with such.

"Her scent is as intoxicating as the finest wine, and my instincts craved to be quenched by her blood. Her rejection fuels my desire to claim her, bending her to my will, but such action would not warm her to my advances. The more I display my affections towards her, the less yielding she becomes," I confessed, believing that Wolfgang may hold the solutions to my troubles.

"What hath ye done to warm her affections?"

I explained, "I gave her the wench Miriam as a handmaiden, for she had no attendant to help her dress. I offered her jewels to adorn her neck which she refused to accept. I hath given her a place to lay her head, yet she remains unappreciative. I hath offered her a turn about the ship, but she hast refused my company as well. For what else can I offer such a stubborn woman?"

"I hath noticed that she remains saddened by her plight as I bring her a meal each night," Wolfgang began.

Interrupting him, my eyes narrowed at his statement, I asked, "For what purpose must thee bring her food? I hath provided Miriam to do such work. What means do you expect to accomplish by this?" Had my first mate set his sights on my prize? For what other goal could be accomplished? To what end would one take on such a menial chore as to bring a woman sustenance?

"Forgive me, Captain, for I hath no ill intent. I came to thy quarters with important documents for thee. I spied the Lady silently crying and could not ignore such distress, for I had known ye wished to please her. I thought that I might be of assistance to thee if she confided to me what vexed her so. The wench Miriam, she is one of thy frequent bedmates, is she not?"

I nodded encouragingly for him to continue.

"Miriam had been quite forward with the Lady regarding her trysts with thee. The Lady fears that ye will tire of waiting, and take the one gift she has saved for a husband.

Be patient with the Lady, for she dost not desire to bed ye-" I glared at him menacingly, for what woman did not desire me as a bedmate? I was formidable in passion, and no one could compete with my skills.

"-What I meant was, she dost not _know _she wishes to bed ye _yet_. You must find a way to reach her heart. The life she led will be no more, taken by thy own hand. Let her see the likes of ye, not the tyrant she perceives. Show her the man we know ye to be."

His statement perplexed me and I responded as such, "I am no man."

"Nor I, but we live among men. There is humanity in ye, but ye must search for it."

"How shall I proceed?" I asked, longing to find a way into her body and soul.

"Give her something she values; not a trinket, fine gold, or silver, for what worth are they to an angel of such beauty? As I greet her each night with her sustenance, she sits at the dining table with her aged quill and parchment. Why not offer her thy desk and fine writing utensils for her pleasure? Persuade her to feel that the space she occupies is not just for thee, but for her comfort as well."

I found his words agreeable to my senses. My thoughts strayed to another direction hoping to find other ways to please the Lady. I asked, "When do we dock for supplies?" As first mate 'twas his task to take count of necessities for the breathers aboard, for I had no need for trivial things as human food. When sustenance dwindled aboard, we docked at a nearby supply port. The men carried on debauchery, squandering their riches and releasing their seed into any maiden who would spread their legs. These stops boosted morale and allowed me to shed my human façade, releasing my nature, hunting in the night freely. The nights allowed me to purge and sate the inner demon I carried within.

But, tonight my thoughts were far adrift from hunting and calming my loins. My mind traveled to the maiden in my quarters who appreciated embroidery and loved to sew. Perhaps she desired material to design a new frock?

Wolfgang answered, "Not for another fortnight. Perhaps when I return from my moonlit run we shall need to dock a few days." It took a moment to recall the question for my thoughts were lost upon me. He continued, "I hath noticed the Lady altered her frocks to lace up the front so as to not need assistance from Miriam when dressing. Accomplished women hold a thorough enjoyment for netting a purse, music, singing, drawing and dancing. Such things in their finery may cause the lady to rejoice."

"Accomplished women? What dost ye know of them?" I taunted mercilessly.

"Hath thee forgotten that I was fostered by nobility? Proper etiquette was taught to my sister from birth. Such measures were taught to me as well, until I changed and dishonored my adopted family. Hath thee not met accomplished women and observed the air of confidence they exude?"

"I hast bedded many such Ladies, but never hath I conversed with one. In fact, I distinctly remember a rendezvous with the Boleyn sisters. To think, poor Anne was beheaded for adultery while her only real crime was falling victim to my glamour. Alas, at least her legacy ended well, for her child, favored by Henry VIII now rules England," I replied without compassion.

Wolfgang, perhaps shocked by my admission remained silent.

My thoughts returned to his previous words, and they held merit. The Lady needed to feel like a treasured companion rather than a prisoner aboard a ship. Her regal spirit tamed my deadened heart into desiring to offer her luxuries that I had not given to any maiden before. No other beauty had received such attentions from me, but alas, no other beauty besides her deserved even a second glance.

The sea was calm giving me a moment of inner peace to plan my next course of action. 'Twas unlike battle where every move was calculated like a game of chess. Her heart was tender as mine was cold, considering how to mesh the two seemed more difficult than I imagined. She was not like other women who threw themselves at my feet ripe for the taking. She was like a blossom that lost its way to the sun, looking for light so it could bloom. Somehow amid the darkness I had to find the light, so I could be the sun she needed most.

With a sigh, I retired before the dawning day, bidding the crew goodnight, for I had much to contemplate.

Alas, as I stepped into my outer chamber I knew she had also retired for the night. Her perfumed oils lingered in the air assaulting my senses. Opening the wardrobe I entered the secret chamber where she lay asleep behind the concealment of drapes. I disrobed and hung my clothes in the wardrobe flush against hers hoping that one day our bodies would lay as close beside one another. Her scent permeated the air as I inhaled the heady fragrance from her dress.

Stepping closer to her bedside I fondled the drapes with my fingers moving the fabric aside to watch the rise and fall of her breasts. "Soon," I breathed quietly so as to not wake the angel. Such emotion that I had not felt before filled me as I took in her delicate form. This feel was strange, dredging up a time from my human life that was long since forgotten.

Her golden locks and sun-kissed flesh was the morning to my evening. She completed a circle that I had not known was broken in my soul. The unexplained feeling vexed me, for emotions were lost with a vampire turning. Somehow this woman had unearthed long buried feelings, making me a slave to my thoughts.

Sighing again, I resisted the urge to take her in my arms. Closing the drapes, I returned the flimsy fabric to its place.

Knowing that her comfort resided in the outer room I gallantly moved, with great care, the desk into the outer room. For what good was a gift if she did not content herself to use it?

The desk barely fit through the opening in the wardrobe, but with some maneuvering, success was with me. My personal papers I removed leaving only parchment, ink, and quills behind.

Observing where she sat each day, with her back turned away from the secret door in the wardrobe, I positioned the desk facing the main entrance to the room.

Blowing out the candles in the room I returned to the inner chamber. I opened the hatchway under the rug. Peering at the Lady one final time, I observed her carefully, memorizing ever movement. Blowing out the final dimly lit light I lowered myself into the hatchway, my eyes never leaving the Lady until the door was completely shut.

Opening my log I proceeded to record the events of the day and set aside a plan to woo the Lady's heart.

**A/N: Thank you to my beta BathSheba Rocks. She makes the world of thee, thou, and thy make sense.**

**Please join me Thursday, and now Wednesday nights at 9pm EST in the FangReaders Chatroom. Information to sign up is on my profile. **

**Please let me know what you think of the language. I really appreciate reviews because it helps me see how I'm doing with this new story. The language and time period is completely new to me. Please, please, please review. I am not above begging! **


	4. Betrayed

**Recap: The Lady is trapped on a Pirate Ship and has refused the advances of Captain Northman thus far…**

_Captain's Log (The next evening)_

_Progress has been made with my Lady and I recorded the followed with a lighter heart: _

Waking up from my daytime slumber I felt a renewed eagerness to converse with the Lady. Had she seen the present I had left for her? My senses immediately sought her whereabouts. Knowing that she was not within the confines of the secret chamber, I emerged. Washing and clothing myself hastily, I opened the door leading to the outer chamber.

She sat in her usual cushioned chair with her back to me. "Good evening Mademoiselle. I trust ye slept well?" I asked, making a ruckus as I entered the room so as to not startle her.

"Indeed kind Sir," she answered in her well-mannered voice as she stood, turning herself to me.

"I hast presented a gift for thee."

Her stance tensed at my words, for I had given gifts to her before, but she had shown her blatant disregard for my advances. Humbly she answered, "Captain, worldly gifts are unnecessary, for I am content with all I possess."

My eyes lingered upon her lips as the one word 'possess' aroused my senses. Possessing the maiden was what my instincts yearned for. Tamping down my need I continued, "Tis not a trinket, my Lady, but a comfort. Come hither, let me show you what I give to thee."

I extended my hand to her, indicating that refusal of my gift was unbecoming. She hesitated at first, but politeness won out and she took my hand. My fingers held hers gingerly as the touch of her flesh met mine. The warmth of her fingers spread to my palm igniting my hand into flames that cascaded throughout my entire being. My eyes flickered to hers to see if she felt the flame that trickled into my loins. Her face gave away naught.

I led her to the desk, rolling down the top to reveal the contents to her. "I know thou hast taken pleasure in a quill and parchment, so I thought you may hath use for such utensils and a space on which to draw."

Her eyes lit up like dew drops on a midnight blooming flower. Wetness glistened as she blinked her eyes to draw the tears back.

Regaining her regal stance she expressed, "Thank you kind, Sir. I shall cherish this gift in good health."

I took both of her hands in mine and gazing into her eyes I stated, "Please, address me as Eric."

"Tis not proper for me to address thee so informally, Sir, but I thank thee just the same."

"Are we not living almost as man and wife? Do we not share the same quarters? Hath thee not see me naked? Surely our informal arrangements would require informality in which the way we address one another. Dost thee not agree?" I answered, trying to reason with her.

Ignoring my previous statement, almost as if to distract me, she steeled her courage, and after a moments hesitation, she continued with reluctance in her voice, "I too, Sir, wish to bestow a gift upon thee to show my acceptance of the gift you hath given onto me."

She closed the gap separating us, placed her delicate hand upon my forearm, and leaned forward with trepidation, placing her smooth lips upon my cheek. Her brazen forwardness delighted me as her lips lingered sweetly upon my face. She was a walking contradiction, for only a moment ago she wished to not address me so informally, and now she kissed me as a wife kisses her husband goodnight. I did not wish to place too much significance into her gesture, but I could not prevent my heart from swelling, knowing that my attentions had not been in vain. I desired more than mere seconds of her lips, but for now, I would accept what she was willing to give.

She pulled back to distance her body from mine, but I held her fast and whispered softly, "No greater prize could a man seek than the sweetness of thy bountiful lips. Do not tease me fair maiden with only a trifle. The greatest pleasure I seek would be thy lips touching mine in our first kiss." I let my words captivate her, remembering the promise I made to the fair maiden. I swore not to lay a hand upon her, but did not make such a pledge regarding my lips.

Her body stilled, but her heart rate quickened, and she did not withdraw from my grasp. I took her lack of movement as an invitation. Cupping her cheek with my free hand, I tilted her chin upward pressing my lips to hers. The softest, sweetest, and most exquisite taste of her wholesome perfection excited me. Desire inflamed my spirit as my tongue wielded battle with hers. Feeling my control slipping, my body urged me to take her to bed, and make sweet love to the maiden. Alas, I could not give in to my most primal needs, and I retreated back, breaking contact with her luscious, lips.

After a few precious seconds the kiss was but a memory. Her form stepped away from mine leaving distance between us as she tried futilely to catch her breath.

I extended my arm to her and confidently asked the same question I had asked every night since she boarded my ship. "Will thee continue to extend onto this sailor a merry night and join me at the helm?" Surely she would not deny my request after such a tender moment?

"Kind Sir, I believe I shall accept your offer."

Wanting to hear my name spoken from her lips I commanded, "I implore thee to call me Eric. For had we not just kissed like lovers do?" _Sir _or _Captain _were too formal for this night.

"Pardon me Captain, but my upbringing hath taught me to not be so informal with a man who is not my betrothed. I will have to seek reason on your assumptions, but for now, I shall join thee for merriment under the stars."

Pleased at her acquiesce to my request, I was determined to hear her laughter by the close of the evening. I extended my arm like a gentleman, and she linked hers with mine. The warmth of her skin invigorated my cool flesh. My undead heart soared, for this had been the nearest she had come onto me.

I escorted her to the ladder of the main deck, climbing first, and then assisting her afterwards. The night air was warm as the wind whipped through the sails. I held her fast by my side as the wind whispered its desire to take her from me.

"Beautiful," I could not help but exclaim as I watched her grip the rail for a clearer advantage, the breeze blew her hair away from her face, and billowed out her dress exposing her underskirts.

"Yes, it is. The stars are like magic, a flawless trick without any doubt of the outcome." She agreed, not knowing that my exclamation had been about her, for even the heavens did not compare to her beauty tonight.

"Art thou correct hast I been speaking of the stars, but my words were not directed towards the heavens. My words were directed to the beauty by my side." She gazed up at me, blood pooled under the surface of her cheeks, mesmerized as if she had never heard such sweet sayings before.

"Thou art too kind, Sir, but my beauty could not compare with such majesty. For this night is awe inspiring and I am but a humble girl in a fine frock."

Her humility for a Lady of her station rendered me speechless, for women of court would never say such things. Her innocence repaired pieces of my undead broken heart that had, unbeknownst to me, shattered centuries ago. Her meekness I had not seen in women of today, for many were pompous, proud of their station and eager to ensure respect. She was much more than a girl and her dress was of no consequence to me.

"I will not quarrel with thee further except to add this- thy dress is not what makes thee pretty." I could not help myself as I twirled a stray lock of her hair around my finger. We stared at each other for a long moment before a chill rippled through her.

"Let me shield thee from the wind," I said as I positioned myself behind her blocking the night air. A waved crashed into the ship at the most opportune time pitching her soft body against my hardened frame. "It seems the gods of wind had another agenda in mind for tonight." I wrapped my arms around her. At first she was unreceptive to my charms, stiffening as my arms enveloped her.

Wanting to relax her I explored with her my knowledge of the stars. "The stars and all their multitudes are constant and never changing. From every part of the sea I hath traveled, the same night sky has been shown and brought comfort unto me. The stars hold all the knowledge of the gods and are a representation so we do not forget." As I spoke softly in her ear I could feel her relax against me. The refreshing warmth of her flesh reminded me of my days on land in the summertime when the water cooled my heated bare feet underneath the midday sun.

Yes, for daylight I had lost, but now I had found my sun once again. I beheld both the beauty of her form and the tinder of her skin like the midday rays. The gods had blessed me with her warmth to counterbalance my cool flesh, and granted me the magnificence of the moon to illuminate her beauty in its silvery hues. I was certain that I had more in my possession at this very moment than had ever been bestowed on any man.

As I continued my tales of how my gods and goddesses had carved out the night sky, I closed my eyes, basking in the fulfillment of peace and security, two things that I had not felt in centuries.

The maiden slumped against my chest and tried to stifle a yawn, but my keen senses were well aware of her fatigue. "Tis late, and I hath tired thee with idle talk. Let me escort thee to bed so that thee may rest well and awake tomorrow with renewed vigor."

"Thou words art not idle or tiresome, Monsieur. Tis the late hour of the night that causes my weariness." She realized that her head had found contentment upon my chest and straightened her stance.

"As much as I wish to receive your company for the night, I fear that I must escort thee to bed so that tomorrow, after thou hast rested, I may take pleasure in your companionship again." Now that she hast given me her companionship I shall not let her take it away.

"Indeed Monsieur, for I wish to give such pleasure unto thee just as thou hath given me pleasure with your tales tonight."

I extended my arm and we strolled slowly along the length of the ship before I brought her to the chambers we shared. At the door I bid my angel of serenity goodnight and placed a soft, delicate kiss upon her hand.

She looked upon me shyly with bright eyes as if she were seeing me for the first time. With one last adieu, I bid her pleasant dreams and returned to my post at the helm.

That night as I visited one of my lovers, I did not partake in my usual fleshly pleasures. I contented myself with satisfying only my thirst and did not wish to calm my loins with such a whore who would bed any sailor on the ship. She was not the one I desired to lay beneath me and I refused to sully myself with a wretched substitute. As Captain, I deserved the best and refused to settle for a worthless wench tonight.

_Captain's Log (the following evening)_

_Last evening the Lady's affections had changed towards me, but this night I fear all was lost. The Lady shan't look upon me the same again…._

The night began splendidly as I awoke to the maiden's smile as she scribbled with quill on parchment at the writing desk. My heart swelled knowing that she hast chosen to accept my gift.

She leaped from her seat with joyous delight as I entered the room, but quickly gathered her wits and greeted me with a curtsey. Her rapid pulse betrayed her calm exterior as I hid my smile, knowing her heart beat for me.

The pleasure to be found just in her smile was a revelation for me. Until now the only pleasures I knew were nightly trysts and I did not realize that such feelings could be had with such a simple gesture.

I inquired of her writings, but that only provoked a delicate blush upon her cheeks and a rebuttal, declaring that the intrigue that she scribed was privy to her eyes only. She excused herself, taking the parchment with her as she entered the secret resting chamber.

She emerged moments later, leaving her secrets behind. Extending my arm to her, I invited the maiden to accompany me above deck. Her companionship the previous night had given me immense joy and I wanted to feel that satisfaction again. As she linked her arm with mine, her pulse quickened and her eyes lowered to the floor.

This was a different maiden, a changed maiden from the one that challenged me with a sword upon our first meeting. Her body trembled at my touch though I did not smell fear. Curiously I inquired of her health for this reaction was new to me. For men had shaken in their britches, fallen at my feet, and even soiled themselves in my presence from their fear.

"What vexes thee this night?" I probed as I glided her forward.

"Nothing of consequence my lord. I am…unsure of the night's air and wish not to catch my death."

"Then, we shall be cautious and bring a shawl to keep thee warm." I picked up her shawl that draped over a chair and placed it upon her shoulders. Her term of endearment had not escaped my notice for none hath respected me enough to address me as lord. The sailor's aboard referred to me as Captain or Sir, but never as lord.

My confidence with the Lady soared and I hoped that she would allow me to touch her soon, for my body longed to feel refreshment from her heated skin. Her delicate hand set my arm ablaze and I could only imagine how her flaming touch would feel upon my loins.

I led her out of our chambers, through the lower deck, and up the ladder to the upper deck. 'Twas another beautiful night; the sky was brilliant on this starry night, but her magnificence could not be compared, for her beauty outshone even the northern lights. The moonlight twinkled iridescently upon her skin reflecting a pale hue like that of my own.

The evening started out mirroring perfection as I once again enjoyed her company. She had wanted to hear stories of the sea, even asking questions of me. No wench had ever been worthy of such conversation, but she was no ordinary woman.

We laughed as I held her close against the rail of the ship's edge. My eyes shifted out, surveying the still night's waters. A flicker of movement caught my attention. My body stiffened, for off in the distance was a ship that was rapidly gaining momentum. Seldom was my ship ever pursued in the wake of battle; my ship was usually the pursuer, plundering ships for material gain.

Swiftly and sternly I ordered the maiden, "Get below deck. Lock yourself in the inner chamber and do not let anyone but myself enter. Make haste my Lady, for there are games afoot." I gently guided her in the desired direction before barking orders to my crew. I ordered Wolfgang to lower the mainsails to slow us down and had him prepare the ropes for boarding.

I unsheathed my sword that hung from my hip and laid in wait for the ship to close in on us.

As the ship neared I dove overboard and, using my vampire speed, I swam through the chilling waters to the trailing ship. Placing my blade in between my teeth I levitated out of the waters, and climbed up the stern side of the ship making sure to stay in the shadows and out of sight. Silently I landed aboard the rival ship. '_Know thy enemy_,' my father had told me many centuries ago, words that I still lived by. I laid in wait behind several barrels of rum listening and learning as the men scurrying about. Talking a deep breath, I inhaled the scents of the ship. Several werewolves were among the crew, and at least one vampire.

Just as the enemy ship lined up to board mine I swiftly, using my vampire talents, severed through many of the seaman with my broadsword. Warning my ship of the open attack I howled a Viking battle cry slashing my sword through the line of seamen. Ordering my crew aboard my ship I shouted, "Shoot the lines!"

With the freshly spilt blood my lust fueled as I cut through the enemy without much of a fight. No one was a match or even a challenge for my sword. My sharpened blade cut through bone as effortless as tearing cloth.

The Captain, a vampire that I had not met before, charged me with his sword outstretched. My eyes twinkled as I came across my first worthy opponent. The vampire's eyes were hate filled and wore a scowl upon his face. Metal clanged as our swords met, but I was stronger and faster. Thrusting my opponent back I swung left, testing his strengths with the sword. He dodged back and to the right, swinging his sword swiftly on my left side. We danced back and forth in a blur of motion lost in the throes of battle, completely oblivious to any potential onlookers.

The smell of fear burned through my being, igniting my instincts, and releasing the beast onto my adversary. No longer was I myself, but a snarling monster craving to devour my assailant. The euphoric odor of the sweetest elixir permeated ever pore upon my flesh causing my mouth to salivate. The scents of a winning battle, blood, and the smell of fear drove me to fight. My thoughts swam in an ocean of self-indulgence, wishing to get drunk off the blood of those I killed and bathe in their bleeding entrails that blanketed the once clean deck.

My vision was a blur of red only seeing the color of my desire as I fought the vampire up and down the planked stairs. Dodging my blade he vaulted on the mast, beckoning me to give chase. With a growl I leaped at him from behind and he whirled around to meet me steel for steel. Balancing on the mast did not impair my skill as my feet gracefully waltzed forward and back.

"Might I hath the pleasure of thou name before I run ye thru?" I taunted and I swung low catching my opponent off balance. He jumped onto the deck below which now flickered with flames of fire from the surging battle. I dropped down facing my opponent with my sword outstretched.

"My name is of no consequence, though I surely know who art thou. Ye be the Viking Pirate Eric Northman." We danced back and forth, and even my kidneys in the depths of my undead soul screamed to end this fight. I longed to bask in the spoils from the battle sating my hunger and pleasing my loins with a captured wench. Roaring my frustration I thrust my sword forward with all my strength, tiring of this game. My blade penetrated the vampire, sending him to the ground. Taking a stake from my boot I held it to his chest.

"Now upon death, what art thou name?" I commanded.

"That, I shall take to final death," he mocked with a smirk. I returned his smirk knowing that I, Captain Northman, would have the last laugh.

"You may take thou name, but know that thy death laid upon my hands, and I spoke the last words to ye." I shoved the stake into his chest and watched the remnants of the vampire flask into ash.

Through the thunderous roar of battle I vaguely heard my name. I scanned the ship's deck through my snarling red haze for any other foe. With none found I grabbed a line and hoisted myself to my own vessel.

Within several minutes time the opposition had laid down their weapons in surrender for their Captain had met his end. Several of my men dragged the remaining sailors aboard my ship. Mercy would not be shown to those who dared to challenge me. I could smell their fear through every fiber of my being and I could barely contain myself from openingly feasting upon it. For my bloodlust had not been sated yet this night and I salivated for a taste. My vision still distorted with the blood at my feet I willed myself to focus so as to not lose control before my men.

The enemies kneeled before me hoping to obtain my mercy, but flowing blood and the smell of their fear spurred me to end it quickly so I could sate my own needs. Their Captain had been slain and 'twas my duty to end his followers.

Glancing at the eight cowards who surrendered on their knees, I noticed a woman with a large bosom on the end. I commanded with a lick of my lips, "Spare the one on the end; throw her in a cell. Kill the rest." My desire to be done overrode any conscious thought as the delicious scents haunted the air and skewed my sight.

Before I finished my sentence a howling scream came from the surrounding crowd and one charged forth trying to free the prisoners. "No," the voice claimed with a sword drawn, "You must spare them. Hath mercy!"

My survival instincts roared to life: the aroma of flesh and blood drenched my senses, adrenaline pumped through my veins from battle, my sight was filled with the blood of my enemies, and the challenge fueled my desire for control.

"Who dares to defy my command," I roared, "The penalty for such insolence is ten and one lashes." Throwing the heathen face down on the ground, I pushed my foot into the deviant's back, pushing his rotting flesh to the planked deck, and drew my whip.

"But Captain-" someone began.

"Do you dare defy me also? Will ye be next?" My vision clouded with fury and I did not even see the other man who dared to interrupt a lesson on obedience. The one beneath my feet stunk of entrails and foully baked blood.

I did not hear the murmurs from my crew or their protests of defiance, because they were too afraid to defy my direct command. The only thoughts of mine was exerting my dominance, sating my hunger, and punishing the impudent one below my boot.

I cracked the first lash, but only a whimper escaped the insolent party. My vision blurred further, craving to hear the screams of the one who blatantly defied me in front of my crew, and prolonged my desire to quench my driving instinctual need to feed.

Crack…

Crack…

The smell of freshly sweetened blood, untainted by rum, percolated through the air spurring my senses into madness and arousing ever nerve ending in my body as blood rushed between my thighs. My body howled, teetering on a precipice between the spoils of pleasure and ultimate pain. My snarls turned animalistic and my vision coveted the sight of the oozing elixir that pooled under the surface of the clothing beneath my boot.

Crack…

Crack…

The crack of the whip finally caused a chilling scream that brought me out of my bloodlust trance. Recognizing the voice and afraid to look at what I had done, I dropped the whip.

Horrified, I looked down at my hand that had held the offensive weapon, and then at the broken Lady beneath my feet, marred by my own hand. Her flesh oozed fresh blood and her shirt was torn away from the lashing, exposing her back. Her blonde hair now sprayed out before me as the borrowed hat she wore tumbled away from her. She was lifeless, completely unmoving on the ground before me. My heart lurched when I smelt fresh urine fill the air knowing that she had lost her faculties over the trauma I had inflected upon her.

I had marred the spirit and exposed the flesh of one so pure who had brought my deadened heart joy.

My knees gave out as I fell to the ground before her almost in prayer.

Wolfgang stepped forward as if to take her from me, "Don't touch her," I barked, not wanting anyone near her.

Slowly I stood up on my unsteady feet and lifted her limp body with great care. Cradling her in my arms like a mother swaddling her newborn infant, I brought her back to my chamber.

**A/N: This chapter was very hard for me to write and it broke my heart. The aftermath is up next and then after that we hear from Sookie. It does get better folks, so bear with me. **

**Thanks to BathshebaRocks for telling me what this chappy needed.**

**So on that somber note, I will leave you to review. Let me know what you think, good or bad; I can take it. **


	5. Feelings

**Recap: The Lady dressed as a man and challenged the Captain only to be whipped when he did not recognize her. **

Chapter 5 - Feelings

_Captain's Log_

"I did not see thee…I did not see thee," I mumbled over and over to myself as I carried her in my arms. No longer did I feel drunk off the blood of my enemies, for the battered maiden, covered in blood in my arms sobered my countenance. I quickened my pace, damning my vampiric existence for failing, through my bloodlust, to sense that it was she. As the humans aboard hindered my vampire speed I felt trapped in a body that could move like lightning, but was now rendered useless as the crew observed my every movement.

Thank the gods, I finally reached my chamber. For once I was at a loss, unsure of what to do. I knew that she needed healing and I desired to heal her, but knew that if she were to make an instantaneous recovery it would raise suspicion aboard my vessel.

Standing almost frozen, as a northern glacier on the still sea, I pondered my predicament.

"Captain?" I whirled around, baring my teeth, unable to restrain my protective instincts, but willed control over my fangs to remain hidden. "I brought you some fresh water." Wolfgang held a basin and pitcher of water out to me as an offering of peace. I knew that I needed to surrender some control and accept the assistance offered. He placed the basin on the table before saying to me, "Let me retrieve a cot for thy maiden. Her wounds need to be tended."

I stood there motionless, still as a statue, holding her close to my frame, peering down at her seemingly broken body. Wolfgang returned a few moments later with a cot in hand, which he placed in the corner on the floor. I looked from the Lady to the humble cushion on the hard ground and refused to relinquish her from the safety of my embrace.

"Captain, there is little time. We must tend to her before the breath of life leaves her. Bring her here and begin cleaning her wounds; I will fetch the desired herbs to cure her afflictions," his voice implored urgently.

His words provoked a stabbing pain as if it were me that had been flogged with a silver edged whip. I felt helpless and did not know the necessary requirements to care for an injured human. It had been many centuries since I sat at the side of a sick bed.

Gingerly I turned her over in my arms, laying her limp body face down on the cot. Blood seeped through her tattered, bloodstained sailor's shirt, and the only comfort that I could focus on was the steady, slow beating of her heart. What had possibly possessed her to dress as a sailor- a man? Inhaling deeply the blood fractions upon her, I determined that the bloody remains on her clothing were not all hers. Had she killed a man in battle? I found myself whispering a silent prayer to my gods wishing for her survival of this night, and pleading with them to not forsake me.

Hearing the rhythm of her heart grow faint spurred me to take action. In one motion I tore her shirt, removed it from her, and left her gaping flesh exposed to the air. Timidly I reached out to lay my hand upon her as the raw gashes in her back brought to the forefront the severity of her injuries.

Pouring some water into the basin, I dipped a cloth and proceeded to apply tender pressure to the flow of blood oozing from the lacerations. Gently I blotted her exposed flesh, cleaning her wounds methodically, allowing my mind to think naught of what was done. A lone tear slid down the side of my face and the droplet landed with a sizzle upon her flesh as it slowly began to knit part of the wound back together.

The heave of my body stunned me and the response to my plight caused me to tremble. I felt open and exposed having not bore witness to such strong emotions within myself _ever _in my existence. Reining in the swell of sentiment, I prevented myself from leaking any further, focusing only on the task at hand.

Wolfgang banged the door as he loudly reentered the room. "Captain, I hath obtained the necessary healing herbs and bandages. Allow me to fetch the doctor or tend to her myself on behalf of thee." He placed the herbal concoctions and tonics next to the basin and bowed with a slight turn of his head, offering his submission.

"Thy services, nor the doctor's shall be needed this night. Leave us be. I shall tend to her needs." I did not extend to him even a glance, but expected my orders to be carried out to the letter. No tonic could give her the healing effects necessary for her survival, but a few drops of my blood could cure all her infirmities.

Wolfgang addressed me in a low voice, "Sir, I know what thou desirest to do. I must caution thee, if the crew see her healed miraculously it would raise suspicion and put our kinds in danger."

My anger flared as I turned my head to growl at him. "Do not _dare _speak to me in such manner. For she wilt not die this night and I wilt return her life force. Get out," I roared in a thunderous voice, coveting my time, however long that may be, with my dear maiden.

He foolishly continued his words by saying lowly, "As you wish, Sir. The Devil's Nettle is the salve used for bleeding wounds. The yellow tonic can be used to sedate her so she hast no pain. The third will help ease her discomfort."

Turning my attention to her I barely registered his words as the door closed leaving us alone. Her breath was still shallow and her heartbeat slow.

Her deep gashes had not yet sealed as the flow of blood eased from her flesh. Hesitantly, for this was not how I wished to taste her, I used my tongue to clean her wounds, licking every open cut. I could not help my primal instincts as I moaned softly when her sweet taste caressed my mouth, drugging my very senses. Her taste ignited a burning flame, as I had never tasted such delight before. Meticulously, so as to not waste a drop, I lapped every inch of her wounded back, removing the access dirt and bits of rock that caked into the wounds. I had seen the grave effects of an infection from an improperly treated wound and that was something that I would take great care so as to not happen to the flower before me. Remembering my purpose, I repaid my debt as I allowed my saliva to seal her wounds with its healing agent.

"I shalt heal thee. Thy spirit shalt not leave," I uttered to her lowly in an undertone leaving out the words I could not and dared not to speak. How dost one ask forgiveness from such brutality? My spoken words directed at her drew a comfort for me, easing my own tortured soul as I tended to her.

Cautiously I worked each gash, swirling my tongue upon her flesh, stimulating my healing powers and cauterizing each open wound. I cleaned and mended her beaten skin with my lips and with an occasional fallen tear that I rightly ignored. Whispering to her, I implored sweet sayings, soothing her with my gift of poetry taught by my own human mother so many centuries ago that was almost long forgotten.

"Heal for me my maiden. Draw in the breath of life so I can see ye smile again," I beseeched her with my whispers.

The fresh, clean water in the pitcher was chilled to the touch so I entered the inner chamber, seeking out the bed warmer and removed the cooled coals. Returning to the outer room with the bed warmer, I opened the door leading out to the main deck. The passageway was quiet this time of night as the excitement of battle had waned. Listening closely I heard the footfalls of a crew member approaching.

"You there," I called out gaining the attention of the breather.

The footsteps stopped, but the offender had not come into view. "Come hither; thy Captain requires it."

The shaking lad shuffled his feet into view almost tripping upon himself. "Yes S-ir, what thy need be?" he questioned, eyes downcast to the floor as he fidgeted under my petulant gaze. Normally I would bask in the silliness of the youth and indulge in jest amusement at his expense, but tonight I was not in a jovial mood and wished my business to be completed without delay.

"Fetch me hot coals boy. Be quick about it," I demanded, thrusting the bed warmer into his trembling hands. I was sorely tempted to demand hot water as well, but thought my methods for procuring warm water would be quicker. As an afterthought I called out to his scurrying form, "Retrieve an extra warmer as well. _Do not_ return without one."

The boy did not spare a glance as he ran towards the galley. Having nothing to do but wait, I returned to the maiden's side dissecting my handiwork critically, checking her wounds for healing, but without the magical force of my healing blood my findings were naught.

_She is only a mere human_, I reminded myself each time my consciousness wandered to the horrors of the night. But at the simple thought of such a true statement my chest ached in a way that I had never felt. My desire to tend to her perplexed me as I gazed upon her trying to discover the mystery behind my impulsive actions. Before much could be perceived, I was relieved by the distraction of the timid knock upon the chamber door.

Leaving the maiden, I opened the door and the fearful lad handed me the requested items.

"Anything else Sir?" he asked as he slowly backed away from the door, trying to hide the fright that clearly leaked through his façade.

"'Tis all," I stated, not even sparing him a glance. Taking the items, the two warmers and hot coals, I returned to the Lady.

The cast iron pan sweltered even through the mitt on the handle. Placing one warmer aside, I took the other and dipped it into the chilled water basin. Laws of science told me that hot coals would heat water, so that was what I did. Instead of heating the water over an open fire, I heated the water by submerging the warmer in the basin. Steam filled the room as the coals met the water instantly removing the chill. Letting the warmer remain idle for a few more seconds, I dipped my finger in the water and was quite satisfied at the warmer temperature.

A nagging thought plagued me wondering why I would even care for such a trifle detail. Surely she would not wake in her present condition, what would the temperature of the water matter? Placating my own thoughts, I reminded myself that I had gone through such trouble to see her well, what good would my efforts hath been if she caught her death from the chilled water? Satisfied that my task was not in vain, I dabbed a clean towel into the water and proceeded to wash to remnants of battle from her body.

Turning her face to one side and then the other, I meticulously worked, cleaning her gently as I rounded the cloth around her face, taking greater care over her eyelids and mouth. Staring into her closed eyes I cautiously touched her, remembering my promise to her with a smile; _'I shalt not touch thee,' _I declared to her that first night. My first caress upon her face was not how I desired it to be. I imagined our first touch in the throes of passion when she relinquished control of her own body and placed it into my possession.

Gently I stroked her skin, cleaning away the stench of defilement from the mixture of blood that graced her flesh. The bleeding wounds had been cared for by the strokes of my tongue, but the spoils of battle still remained, coating her skin was a darkened film which compiled of bloody remains and dirt.

Traveling down her body, I eased the cleansing cloth over the filth that soiled her back and sponged the grime away, leaving the sealed, but heavily scarred wounds in my wake.

With a sigh I continued my cleansing, desiring only to clear my mind of all things except the current task. As I dabbed the towel over the maiden's nether region it did not give me the thrill I thought it would. In fact, cleaning that particular area made me sick, knowing that she had soiled herself from the pain that she endured. As I washed away the unholiness, I pretended that it cleansed the grave sin, rectifying the wrong committed unto the woman. She should not have ever been reduced to such measures and I vowed that she would never be again.

After depurating her thoroughly, from her crown to her toes, I dabbed oils upon my fingers and worked it into the clean areas of her skin, massaging her tensed muscles and feeling the tenderness of her skin beneath my fingers. My hands glided over her soft curves, memorizing every inch of her in case this would be the only chance I got to touch her. After tonight I was sure she would reject any of my advances, bringing upon another bitter thought to the forefront of my mind.

Certainly she would recover quicker if she were in her bed, I thought as I tried to focus on her healing.

With an extreme amount of care I lifted her and carried her into the inner resting chamber, lying her naked body face down onto the bed. I decided that it would be foolish of me not to use the tonic to ease her pain as she rested for the night. Returning to the outer chamber, I retrieved the bandages, the human medicines, along with the basin and pitcher of water before returning to her. Lifting off the glass stoppers I smelt the repugnant odor that was supposed to cure her infirmities. Dipping my fingertip into the jar I smeared the Devil's Nettle over the sealed wounds upon her back. Generously I applied the salve, unsure of how much to administer to insure healing. I examined the wounds closely, hoping to glimpse her skin knitting back together, but the salve did not have the desired effects. Maybe the wound needed covering to heal conventionally?Taking one of the bandages I proceeded to wrap her torso, winding the strips of cloth around her body. 'Twas not an easy task and I moved her hither and thither, balancing her with one arm as I wrapped her with the other.

Finally I lay her down on her back, presuming the effects of the salve would coat more effectively as it cushioned her flesh.

Grasping the other two tonics I spared a glass from my personal cabinet and emptied the contents of both jars into it. Wolfgang had not expressed what the desired amount was for sedation or for the relief of pain, but I surmised that since I did not wish pain upon her, I would use what was given. Swirling the liquid, again I inhaled the stench as the foulness of it almost made me vomit. If just the smell could turn my insides weak then surely the maiden would have difficulty containing it? Leaving her side for a moment I reentered the main chamber and opened a cabinet to retrieve a bottle of brandy. Though I had no use for the alcoholic beverage, I maintained a bottle in my possession as an offering to human allies.

Pouring a generous amount of brandy in the glass, I hoped to dispel the taste of the foul liquid. Between the warming effects of the brandy and the subduing properties of the tonic I hoped that it would render her asleep for several hours.

I gently propped her up, gathering her under my arm and supported her head with my hand. Tilting her head back I opened her mouth with my other hand. Slowly I poured the fetid concoction down her throat, massaging her neck so she would not chock on the liquid. Once satisfied that all had been drunk, I lowered her head back onto the pillow.

As I waited for the healing to take effect, I inundated myself with menial tasks. Now that the maiden was clean I decided to change the soiled sheets that lay beneath her. Releasing them on one side of the bed, I bunched up the sheet into the middle of the bed. Moving her onto the other side of the bed that was now free of the sheets I was able to removed them completely from the bed. Placing a clean sheet onto the bed I repeated the same process as before, but instead of taking the sheet off, I put one on.

I propped her up into a sitting position as I slipped a clean nightdress over her head. Laying her back down I lifted up her hips to smooth the fabric out. Covering her with the clean sheet and blanket, I placed the hot warming pan under her covers.

Fastidiously I fastened my concentration on the slightest change in her health. Her breath was still measured and shallow; her heart pumped slowly to the beat of a battle drum; and the stench of her rotted flesh had not become any less odious. She was dying, a slow and painful death.

My memories traveled to time long ago as I sat beside my dying human wife and stillborn child, holding her hand praying to the gods that they not take her from me. Alas, for as many prayers as I offered up, and as many herbs as she partook, my power had been for naught. She died that night along with my son. A tear dropped onto my hand as the scene replayed for me upon that dreaded night.

Human life was fragile and if the gods decided to taketh her away, worldly medicine would be of no help. The gentle ticks of her heart counted down to its final moments. The breath of life would surely leave her.

Staring at her beautiful, unmarred face I knew that my only option was to save her. My maker had instilled the concept of how precious our blood was, and how it should never be spilt. The only gift I could give to her would be the blessed gift of life.

Rotating the maiden onto her back I desired to inspect the healing of her lacerations coated with only human medicines. Lifting up her nightdress I took the bandages within my bare hands and shredded the soft cotton-like fabric, leaving her back bare. The salve painted her wounds like a tacky wax, but did not offer any clear remedy for her afflictions.

Retrieving the soiled water in the basin I opened the door and tossed it out a porthole. Returning to the maiden, I poured clean water in the basin, bit my wrist, and let my blood seep into the water, saturating it.

Taking a fresh cloth I dipped it into the healing elixir of my blood and began spreading the mixture on her lacerations. Before my eyes I watched her flesh sow itself back together, leaving only a pinkish hue upon her back. The relief I felt consumed me, confusing my thoughts for I had never felt such closeness to a mere human. I felt _compelled _to heal her though my reasons I knew naught.

I drew my fingers over what once was, and for the first time in my vampire existence I felt sickened. The purity of her delicate flesh was now marred by the evil beast that festered within my soul. I cared naught for any creature and slaughtered without a single thought, but my blows against this angel left my soul unrest. Never hath I felt so helpless having my most treasured possession, my prize, almost taken away by my own hand. She was more valuable to me than any spoils a conquered vessel could provide. No other maiden or any other mere human could compare to her wit and beauty.

Cleaning up the droplets of my blood upon her flesh I re-bandaged the maiden, placing her night dress back into place. Gingerly I cradled her in my arms like a swaddled child and rotated her onto her backside.

Defying my teachings once again I gnawed at my wrist, letting the blood seeping into the glass for I knew that for her to drink would be fruitless. Mixing my healing elixir with a dash of brandy, I propped her up and guided the agent down her throat.

After a time of soothing her flesh with my own healing remedies, her heart rate grew stronger and I knew that she would survive this night, but at what cost? Would she ever look upon me the same? Would she be fearful of me? Despise me?

Almost immediately I could feel the gentle hum of her body coming alive with my blood inside of her. It allowed me to feel the agony she was in as if my own flesh carried such fire. I was glad that I thought to give her the sedative; the last thing I wanted was for her to revive from her rest before I had finished attending her.

Blowing out the candle I sat beside her for a few minutes watching her chest rise and fall. Cleaning up the soiled garments and linens and ridding the room of the defiled water, I tucked the soiled clothing under my arm to carry to the incinerator. Satisfied that she was well taken care of I left the room so I could clear my mind.

Disposing of the linens and clothing I retracing my steps to the upper deck and caught her scent faintly before deciding to follow the trail to determine the actual events of the evening. Her scent was strong behind several barrels of rum on the lower deck. Inhaling deeply her ambrosia burned my nostrils as I peered behind the barrels. There laying in a heap, concealed from view, was her dress. Picking up the frock I inhaled her scent, closing my eyes her sweet lavender comforted me.

I followed her trail to the upper deck where it abruptly halted, mixing with other foul odors. A blood trail marred the planks and I bent down to examine my find. The blood was not hers, but the stench of entrails filled the air. _What hath she done_, I questioned, examining the evidence before me. Had she fought the enemy alongside my crew or had she been provoked into battle? Mysteries were concealed in the plank of my ship- mysteries that wilt be uncovered.

Moving forward, catching her waning scent I stumbled upon a sword in the shadows hidden under netting. Lifting up the blade I moved it to and fro realized that it had been her sword; the sword she challenged me with on that first night; the very sword I encouraged her to board my ship with. The blade had seen its share of battle as dried blood still remained.

The spilt blood told a battle story as I inhaled the fibers etched into the wooden rails. Other scents were hidden, dried into the wood and I could almost taste the hint of her sweat and that of another as he met his final end. The scene played before my closed eyes like a shrewdly acted stage play as the maiden fought steel with steel to slay her opponent. From the angled blood on the blade the man was quite tall as the downward blood splatter confirmed. Opening my eyes I spotted a tattered cleaning cloth that I used to expunge the remaining evidence of battle by polishing the blade of her sword.

_Obstinate wench_, I stated, cursing under my breath. Had I not commanded her to return to her quarters? Had she not disobeyed a direct order putting her safety at risk? What right did she have for interfering under my orders? Any other member of the crew would have been lashed. Did she not dress as a man? Did she not deserve the same punishment as one?

Though I tried to justify my actions my heart ached as I spoke each word, knowing that however I chose to exonerate myself from blame the gods knew the truth.

Adding her sword to my belt I peered off into the night, knowing that whatever hardships may befall me, the sea was always forgiving. Yes, the roars of the ocean and the crashing of the waves did not hold me accountable, if only that were true of the one who lie in my chambers.

Clutching her frock, and moving with her sword clinging to my side, I returned to my hidden compartment beneath the floorboards of her resting place. Before concealing myself I leaned her sword against a dressing chair. Pulling the trap door over me I took my notebook and began to write as I recalled the day's events. Finally death took me as I curled up in my hidden room harboring her frock as a pillow beneath my head.

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews as I know that I surprised you with the last chapter. As I've said before this story is not a romance. These are Eric's experiences that he's dealt with, a century worth of rights and wrongs to make him the pragmatic vampire he is for Sookie. **

**Last chapter was the most reviewed since I started this story. I hope you continue to review because it gives me focus and direction. **

**Next up, Sookie enters the story in an unconventional way. **

**Thank you BathshebaRocks for being my thee to your thou. **


	6. Buried Treasure

**A Thanksgiving gift to you.**

**Chapter 6- Buried Treasure**

Present Day - (_Set_ _After Dead in the Family)_

It had been one month since Ocella and Alexei's death and Sookie had not seen much of Eric. Though she wanted to see him, to comfort him, and to be with him so desperately, she understood that he needed his space. She had felt the need to be alone with her feelings when Gran had been murdered, and although her time alone was not quite as long as Eric's, time passed differently for a Vampire. She wasn't sure how long Eric needed, but for now she would give him the time because she had realized, when they were both almost at death's door, that she loved him.

So Sookie busied herself by taking extra shifts at Merlotte's and obsessively cleaning the house like a newly released OCD patient from the Psychiatric Ward.

_It's time_, she thought to herself as she ventured up the stairs to the attic, which had not been touched since Gran's passing. Sure she had stored some more of Jason's things and Gran's clothes, but she had never gandered a look at the piles of boxes and trinkets that had been long forgotten by the Stackhouse family.

It was a slow ascent, for the attic had been a frightening place for her when she was a child. There had been so many scary shadows that made it look as if monsters or ghosts had taken up residence up there. As long as she left the ghosts alone, none had ever bothered her.

She hadn't brought her bucket of cleaning supplies because she thought it best to let the dust lie for now and just work on separating the stuff into three piles; one pile was for things to keep, another was for things to donate, and the third was the trash pile. She did however, bring up a container of Lysol wipes and a duster.

The boxes all the way in the back that sat under a mound of untouched dust and spider webs were the first to be tackled. Using the duster as a weapon, she batted away furiously at the cobwebs, hoping that they didn't still have creepy-crawly inhabitants. The spiders had been vigilant in their kills as many fragments of insects remained spun, but the skeleton of a dead mouse gave her the willies as it stared back at her with a hallowed death gaze.

She cleaned the area with her duster, taking great care to dispose of all the insect fragments into a trash bag. The boxes remained in tact after all this time which relieved Sookie because it showed the lack of moisture in the stiflingly hot attic.

Carefully she lifted the lid of the first box and found Gran's personal papers, which she decided to take downstairs to go through. The second and third boxes were much of the same as the first.

As she started on another stack of boxes, one that reached almost to the attic ceiling, she lost her footing and tumbled to the ground taking several of the boxes with her. It was a good thing that they weren't too heavy or they could have caused serious injury.

Lying on the floor she realized that the boxes were not supported fully by one another; in fact they balanced on a large wooden trunk. She stood up and carefully removed the other two boxes that sat upon the trunk.

The top was slightly domed like the treasure chests in _Pirates of the Caribbean_, but not inlaid with gold or silver. It was made with, what appeared to be, several different types of wood, dyed different shades of brown or black. It looked heavy, not made of cheap plywood as a modern storage box would be, no this trunk was solid. The latch on the front looked to be heavy cast iron, the sort made by hand in a blacksmith shop.

The thrill of such a find made Sookie's stomach flip in excitement because she never imagined something as wonderful as this in her attic. Her imagination ran wild as she pictured this heavy trunk aboard a ship, perhaps even a pirate ship where the captain was as handsome as Captain Jack Sparrow.

She picked up her duster, imagining that it was a sword, and shouted, "En garde!" as she pretended to best _Davy Jones, _parrying back and forthwhen he threatened to release the Kracken.

'_I wouldn't mind releasing Sparrow's Kracken_,' she mumbled to herself.

She looked at the trunk again and wondered to whom it had belonged, surely it had been given to Gran because Sookie did not remember such a thing ever occupying space in the house. What others things had Gran hidden from her about her past, she wondered? What other people and what other adventures had plagued the history of her ancestors?

Sookie decided at that moment that she would not remain ignorant any longer. The duster seemingly dropped from her hand as her feet carried her to the trunk, almost like a beacon that she had no power to control. Her hand grazed over the finely crafted wood, the smoothest she had ever felt. A surge of unknown energy seemed to jolt her fingertips almost like static electricity, coaxing her to continue her exploration.

She pulled on the latch and it sprung free as if it had never been locked. The magical element of the trunk startled her, but not enough to halt her curiosity and back away.

Slowly she lifted the lid, her eyes shut tight, as if expecting something horrible to fly out and attack her. When nothing did, she cautiously opened them.

The inside of the trunk had a majestic glow, an aura of light that called to her, begging her fingertips to reach out. The light was coming from a tightly wrapped bundle of silk, the cloth having protected the contents through the years of neglect. The bundle was quite large and heavy, taking up the majority of the room inside the trunk. A hand-woven rope held the cloth securely around the item as Sookie struggled to untie what was inside. Finally the rope gave way and she unwrapped the finely spun silks that protected the light beneath.

She placed the large, heavy bundle on the floor in front of her as the silks fell away and she beheld her treasure. It was a smaller trunk, much more detailed than the first, covered in large jewels and flecks of inlaid gold. Sookie could not believe her eyes and could not fathom something that held so much beauty could be authentic, but the longer she looked at it, the more the gems sparkled, she just knew. This was no cheap imitation or copy; this was an actual treasure chest, but acquired by whom, she wondered?

Another mystery in the Stackhouse family was left unsolved, another riddle without an answer.

Sookie reached for the latch, but it was securely locked. Disappointed, she left it on the floor for later, hoping that she would find an antique skeleton key among the tornado of forgotten objects in the attic. As she stood up, she almost knocked herself out on a low beam, seeing stars as they whirled around her head. Something clanged onto the ground and as she rubbed the sore spot upon her head, she looked for the item that dropped to the floor.

Right next to her foot lay a small carved skeleton key and as she looked to the beam she saw a tiny nail from which it had probably dangled. Sitting back down on the ground, she picked up the key, securely holding it in her hand and turned it over and over in her palm.

Taking a deep breath she inserted the key into the lock, saying a prayer quietly to herself before she turned it.

_Click._

The lock snapped open easily as if it had been waiting all this time to have its secrets shared. Sookie sat in front of the unlocked box simply staring at it, for she truly believed that life was better before she knew of supernaturals, when she was ignorant of their world. Looking back on what her life once was she had convinced herself that the pain that she had suffered was all because of her involvement in their world. Always a pessimistic, she disregarded the good that knowledge had brought her or who it had brought her closer too.

Sookie sat there in front of the chest for what seemed an endless amount of time. The sky began to darken outside, casting eerie shadows in every corner of the attic. Finally she stood up and decided to take the chest with her downstairs for further inspection, and to deal with the rest of the attic in the morning.

With great care she lifted the heavy chest, jarring it a bit to see if she could determine the contents, but nothing moved inside, so she carted it downstairs with her, setting it on the kitchen table.

Sookie tried to ignore the chest as she went about cooking dinner, but it had a strange pull towards her and she couldn't stop looking at it, or walking by it to graze her fingers across the top.

Every time she turned away from the box she had the strangest feeling that it was watching her, that it was moving closer to her, beckoning her to open it. The idea was comical that an inanimate object could make her feel that way; how could a treasure chest call to her, a telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps? She wasn't magical or anything special, she thought to herself.

Tinkering in the kitchen she diligently continued to ignore the chest as it seemed to bore into her back with a steely gaze, causing a dew of sweet upon the nape of her neck. Diverting her attention she cranked the music, listening to some twangy country and decided that she was in the mood for Gran's southern fried chicken with gravy.

The toe-tapping boot-slapping Country Music filled the kitchen as she focused her efforts on the chicken and sang her heart out, but still she had a feeling of unrest, like a ghost from the chest was trying to communicate with just her. She briefly wondered if it was haunted or held a soul that was desperate to be released. For the first time she wished that she watched more episodes of _Ghost Hunters _so she knew what to do.

Maybe it was the buttery rich gold that called to her. Wasn't there a parable in the bible about a man who took forbidden gold bars and buried them, she thought? When the man was asked about the gold he said, "_I wanted them, so I tooketh them_." The gold had represented the man's greed. It pained Sookie that she could not remember the name of the man and vowed to attend church on Sunday; heck, she even wanted to go now so she could atone for her sins.

Afraid that it was her greedy eyes that drew her to the chest she threw her Gran's afghan over it, hiding it from her sight. As her hands withdrew from the blanket and she went to turn away an unexpected loud clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning shot from the sky, shaking her house ferociously, completely knocking her to the floor.

Had she angered the spirits of the chest? Her own chest heaved and her breath tumbled out in pants as the lights flickered almost in anger in her house.

The telephone rang at that moment and she scrambled off the floor to retrieve it.

"Hello?" she asked with a shaky breath, unable to take her eyes off the blanket which hid the treasure trove.

"Lover, are you alright? I have felt a swirl of emotions since I have risen, one of them fear. What has happened?" Eric questioned, his voice dripped with concern and Sookie found herself cursing the damn blood bond once again.

"I've been cleaning my Gran's things, and the storm startled me is all," she replied smoothly. It was mostly the truth, but she didn't quite understand why she feltcompelled to _not _tell him about the treasure box.

Eric seemed to pause as if he was checking her truthfulness through the bond. If she was really his wife then she would have been bound by her vow to God to tell Eric everything, but the only 'marriage' they had was a vampire pledging of passing a knife. Eric did not treat her like a wife and they did not live together; so therefore, he was not her husband.

"Sookie, I find that I miss your company. When is it you work this week?" he asked.

"I work tomorrow night, Friday and Saturday night, but I have Sunday off," She answered automatically for things had been strained between the two of them.

"I wish to see you. Is Sunday acceptable?"

"Yes," she answered, finding herself agreeable to his idea.

"Good. I will pick you up at 9pm. Goodnight, Lover," he breathed into the phone before the line went dead. In the past two years Eric still had not acquired any phone manners.

As she replaced the phone on the receiver another crack of thunder and lightning lit up the sky like a sonic boom and everything in the house went dark.

The power was out.

The sudden rain tinkered upon her tin roof like the sounds of pebbles hitting a brass bell. She stood paralyzed in the room with her hand on the phone for a minute before she turned back towards her kitchen to retrieve her candles and flashlight.

As she whipped around she was momentarily stunned by the glow illuminating from under the afghan. Filled with trepidation, she walked slowly towards the treasure chest, even more positive that it held magic of its own. The candles and the flashlights were long forgotten as she took the corner of the afghan and removed it gently from what lay beneath.

The rich buttery cream of the liquid gold seemed to swirl and the gems seemed to take on a power all of their own as they called her fingers to touch them. The moonlight shone through the window illuminating the trove, exploiting every lustrous crevice like it beheld its own aura of light.

The lightning, which she barely heard, coaxed her forward, pleading with her hands to open the treasure within her grasp.

_I'm just curious_, she thought to herself, _I can always close it right back up_.

Sookie's mind reasoned on whether or not it was safe, whether she _could _close it again, but the control of her body had already made the decision without consulting her brain.

She lifted the top of the trunk slowly as she curiously peered inside.

The thunder crackled through the sky as if she had angered Zeus.

A bolt of lightning struck a tree in her yard combating the thunder in a violent dance.

Had she angered the gods?

She looked down at the trove and examined its contents.

It held books, several heavy leather bound books carved with the initials C.A.B.

Her fingers grazed over the lettering, wondering who the books belonged too, and she carefully lifted one from the box.

As she opened the cover of the book the binding creaked in protest from its years of being tucked away and long forgotten, hidden in the trunk. She could barely make out any of the words on the first page and finally remembered her candles and flashlight. Placing the book on the couch cushion she retrieved her emergency supplies from the drawer and brought them over to the couch.

She briefly looked at her dinner and relit the gas stove so she could continue cooking even in the storm. Lighting the candles she placed them on the end table beside the couch and slowing opened the hardbound leather cover.

The words glows by the light of the candle.

Running her fingers along the bottom of the page the coarse edges and the thickness of the paper surprised her. It was not modern paper and the documents felt older than anything she had ever felt before. She also examined the spine of the book and saw that the pages were woven into the leather bound book, probably many years after the pages were scribed. Finally her fingers touched the forgotten words on the page, _'The Thoughts, Blessings, and Maledictions'_, were the only things written upon the first page.

The word _malediction_, had never appeared on her _Word of the Day Calendar_, so carefully she set the mysterious leather bound book aside and took a candle as a guide to her bookshelf to find a dictionary.

She brought the dictionary back over to the sofa along with the candle that she placed on the end table. Scrolling through the dictionary she found the definition that she was looking for…

_Malediction: A curse._

A lightning intensified the flickering lights and a loud thunder-clap shook the house, sending a frightened shiver down Sookie's spine.

Could she have unknowingly unleashed a curse? The angry thunder rumbled again as if in agreement to her thoughts, but as she looked at the words, _Blessings and Maledictions_, they seemed to represent the opposite of the other.

Could the words have meant _good and bad_?

Sookie slowly traced the outline of the initials on the leather bound cover, C.A.B., as she had never witnessed such pretty penmanship in all her days. Even Eric's handwriting that she loved so dearly could not hold a candle to the finely scripted letters.

Sookie looked at the letters again and imagined what they stood for because she had not seen anywhere on the first page the name of the author. Figuring that only a woman would keep such detailed entries in so many different books she pondered over possible names that would fit the initials.

_Chrissy._

_Cassie._

_Callie._

_Carrie._

_Chastity._

But only one of those names intrigued her; there was only one that she really liked, that she hoped one day to name her daughter; _Chastity Anne_.

Sookie vowed that until she discovered an actual name she would name the nameless author _Chastity Anne_, giving the author an acknowledged presence of her past.

An awful thought occurred to her; what if _Chastity Anne's _last name was _Bellefleur_? She quickly dismissed the thought however, because she knew that if her Gran knew that she had such precious books in the attic that belonged to the Bellefleurs, Gran would have seen that they had them in their possession.

So by the light of the candle Sookie opened up the book that belonged to _Chastity Anne_….

_The journal of a former Lady stripped of her title at sea, _

_The fifth year of our gracious Queen Elizabeth the first, on the fifteenth day of the ninth month. _

"Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judah!" she exclaimed, as she closed the book that sat on her lap. Sookie had no idea what year the first Queen Elizabeth began to rule, but she reckoned that it had been a few centuries ago. She pledged that when she went to the library next she would look up that piece of information.

Gran had taught her that a person's personal thoughts were their own and here she was about to delve into the deepest secrets of someone she didn't even know. Sookie's fingers traced the binding of the book as she reasoned; how was this different from reading _The Diary of Anne Frank_? Anne Frank had not given her permission to publish the diary because she had already died when it had been found. Chastity Anne was long dead and maybe she could learn from her experiences and thoughts.

Sookie slowly opened the book and began to read a tale about a woman who survived, when at every turn her existence threatened to be snuffed out.

_The day I was sent word of my father's demise on the traveling roads was the beginning of my soul slowing withering away until there was naught remaining. My father had bequeathed myself and Maura into the capable hands of Lord Briac of the Camden Lands. As a well bred Lady it was my duty to uphold the marriage contract, giving honor to my deceased father. It was not only a protection for myself, but that of my younger sister who seemed to hold some strange unspeakable magick's of her own. _

_We grew up without a mother by our side and my father refused a Governess to render our care, adapting his own duties to teach us. He loved me greatly, and I him, but I could tell by the smile that stilled his face the great magick's that possessed Maura troubled him. _

_So when my father passed, Maura still being a small child, the duty of caretaker fell unto me to make sure that she was safe; that she wasn't hunted for her unknown elements. _

_Gathering what was necessary for my dowry and sea journey I boarded one of my father's vessels with Maura and our maid by my side to begin our adventure. _

_The seas were rougher that I could hath ever imagined them to be, and I felt ill upon the quaking of the seas each day, but Maura's melodic sweet songs would cure me of my ailments and those of the crew, leaving us in a healthier, almost mesmerized state for sailing._

_All was well until this day, the fifteenth day of the ninth month; it was the day I lost my sister, the day I lost myself. It was that same day that I met the most sinister man who slew the entire crew aboard. My only prayer and grateful wish was that I somehow had the forethought to send Maura, along with my maid, off the ship in a rowboat. It was that day that I became a captive, losing my family, my birthright, my dowry, and my potential future happiness with one swift edge of a blade. That was the day I died so that Maura might live another day._

_I boarded his ship with just a measure of hope to escape, but quickly found myself in locked chambers. I was a maiden with her virtue in-tact as the hungry beast circled to devour even just a piece. His erotic temptations were greater than that of the devil himself: his soft mischievous eyes; his solid, towering frame; and his flowing locks were a tale only fit for Lucifer himself. I would not give him that satisfaction; I would not betray my virtue or my Lord. _

"Christ on a cracker!" Sookie exclaimed as she closed the book for the time being. Her dinner had overcooked, but she found that she hungered no more as she went to her room to get ready for bed. Sookie saw herself as _Chastity _in a parallel world, having faced similar trials. Granted she never sailed, but she did know what it was like to lose her family and live a life that was not her own.

As an afterthought she brought the diary to bed with her, wanting to protect her new friend, even if she was only found in the pages of an old leather bound book.

Sookie tossed and turned all night in a state of unrest as she imagined the life that _Chastity _might have led aboard a pirate ship.

**A/N: There you have it, Sookie's introduction. The story will now go back and forth between the past and the present. **

**I must amend my prior statement. Luvvamps brought to my attention that this story is in fact a romance. When I think of a romance, I think of love, bonding and marriage. The Lady and Eric will have none of those things, but come to respect one another…eventually. So that was what I meant when I said this story wasn't a romance. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of Sookie as an addition to the story. I would like to know how much you would like me to incorporate her into the story. Do you what to know about her present life and relationship with Eric? Or do you just want her thoughts to the journal entries?**

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read. **

**Thanks to the lovely BathshebarRocks who reminded me that thunder follows lightning. lol**


	7. Compassion

_**Disclaimer: This chapter is filled with violence. It is a battle scene where Eric enjoys himself too much. Some sexual violence with enemies. I put a warning in the middle of the chapter so if you want to stop, you'll know when. If you want a summary before you read I will be happy to give it to you. Just PM me. **_

_**Chapter 7 - Compassion**_

_Captain's Log_

It hast been five nights since the Lady woke and yet she uttered no sound on my behalf. She dost not dress in her finery and dost not sit at her gifted writing desk. Her sustenance hast remained untouched. Her homespun drapes were drawn, but I hearkened her steady breath, knowing that she lay awake.

Her insolence warred on me like a great siege as I remembered my Maker's teachings to exterminate for lesser offences. Any other defiler against my name would hath had their heart ripped out as I drunk the blood of survival. This woman was of no more use to me than a dungy idol who could not see, smell, or taste. So then what prevented me from taking pleasure in her bloody entrails as I bathed upon her source of life? What prevented me from sliding my shaft into her ripe cunny, taking pleasure in her paradisaic tight sheath?

Alas, the questions that I pondered lingered without an answer. The only logical conclusion was that my own precious blood sang within her veins. My own blood I could not spill.

So each night I let her be; I let her wallow behind her flimsy drapes as I spent my hours above deck. The Lady had so diverted my focus from the goings-on of the crew that I had not seen (or smelled) the filth that my ship had become. The biblical story of _Jezebel_, that was what she was; a beautiful selfish wench bestoweth upon me by an adversary so they could laugh at my undoing.

My sights drifted from the unwashed deck to the fetid stench of the crew who were not bathed.

"Avast!" I shouted, garnering the attention of those on deck, and even those below. "Since when hath we let the ship rot in decay? Refresh my memory, when did I forbid the use of a bath? When did I trade in my men for swine? Give me the answers," I baited them as I hid the raging effects of my truest anger, the anger that belied under my calm exterior.

Not one offered a reply as I formidably gazed at each soul under my command. As my searing orbs drifted to each one, very few had the courage to look me square in the eye, knowing the penance for disobedience.

"No more swinging the lead, tis not acceptable under my command and you wilt be dropped off at port to be the landlubber thou so desirest to be. I want to see my face in this deck come morn'. Clean thyselves up; filth is not tolerated. Now get to work."

The crew bustled away, attending to their duties. Immediately the deck mops came out attending to the floor. Vampires were so different than the wretched humans; for the stench that settled on a rotted, unwashed body could be actively ignored by a human male, but a vampire with their keen sense of smell were tortured by the foul odor as if their body donned a battlefield rotting under the heat and decay as the vermin feasted.

Since the age of the Spartans men hath thought bathing while entertaining battle would cause total annihilation of a race. In actually, it was the unwashed, unshaven barbarians that caused the enemy to fear. Men still carried these latent superstitions aboard sailing vessels, but what they should hath learned from my success was that lack of bathing mattered naught.

I scoured the deck, embracing the cramped space with my intimidating presence, stomping my boots purposefully onto the planked deck floor. I hath been detained by Jezebel for far too long, and tonight the matter would be rectified.

Climbing up the rigging, the sultry wind caressed the tendrils of my golden locks, flailing the tresses as if she touched each strand one at a time. Closing my eyes I basked in her tender brushes as I sought her comfort, just like I had done in my human days as a Viking. The wind, I knew her intimately as she whispered sweet nothings; sometimes angrily as she made her presence known by rocking the sea violently or tenderly as she spoke wistful words of song.

Today I needed her solitude, her strength to help me return my beaten body from She'ol. I needed her strife to rid the war inside that tore at my flesh and to rid the indecision that aggressively vexed my mind.

Reaching for the crow's nest I pulled myself up to ponder the direction of the sea. A stillness calmed over the ocean as the wind hushed her whispers. The stars twinkled in the night sky guiding me to our intended destination. We would port in two days time with the full moon descending upon us. Even though the ship stayed close to land we did not dock those days. Three crewmembers would disembark, have their midnight pleasure and return with supplies until the next full moon. We would spend two nights in port so the crew could gather their sea legs and wits as they lived for a night of debauchery.

The melodic sounds of nature drowned out the scuffle of the men working below and for the first time in weeks an inner peace descended upon my heart.

The peace was short lived as I opened my eyes to see a gaining ship that entered the horizon, almost as if it reemerged before my sight from Davy Jones' Locker.

The impending siege made my heart leap as I shouted into the night, "Ship ahoy, prepare the ropes, ready for battle!" Gripping a hold of a dangling rope, I quickly flailed my legs before me, sailing my body onto the deck below.

I bellowed orders to the crew, "Lower the sails. Secure the rigging. Dead men tell no tales; leave no survivors."

It infuriated every fiber of my being that _another _ship sought vengeance against mine. Did they truly believe that they could be victorious?

As the opponent gained and our ship slowed my men prepared for battle, readying their weapons and taking up their posts.

Wolfgang stood by my side as the enemy ship gained speed in the depths of the waters. "Lead the battle; I wilt board and taketh the enemy by surprise."

I dove into the chilling seas with my mighty Viking broadsword affixed at my side. Swimming under the depths, I propelled my body forward, aligning myself in the path of the enemy. Within minutes the ship was directly overhead as I resurfaced towards the stern. Levitating in the shadows I rose from the depths to board the ship away from the watchful eye of the enemy. Slinking myself aboard soundlessly, I waited; spying on the enemy to gain the purpose of the attack.

The first thing to garner my attention was a sweet smelling aroma, the most delicious scent that I had ever smelled. Planting my feet firmly against the planked floor was a mighty feat, for all they insisted on doing was finding that scent to sate the hunger from within. My feet inched forward of their own accord while my mind cursed them to remain still.

My body lost the will over my intellect as it poorly reasoned that a closer look at my adversary would be advantageous. Creeping forward, striving to remain in the shadows, I weaved myself through the barrels and crates aboard the ship, taking great care to remain downwind.

Peeking out into the sea I knew the hour drew near when the enemy would be close, I had to work quickly.

A delicious flavor whiffed into my senses reverting my attention to the scene before me. My eyes widened with interest as two Fairies, both tall and lean came into my sight.

"Canst this blasted thing move any faster?" One of the Fairies shouted at the captain aboard the ship as he cowered in fear before them. "I was commissioned to retrieve what was stolen from us, and I wilt not demean myself in the presence of imbeciles any longer. If I could just tele-."

"Thee mustn't, for we canst not show these humans the powers we behold. Our existence must remain secret," the other whispered in a hushed tone.

Betwixt the sweet smells assaulting my nose and the hunger erupting in my belly, it was difficult to concentrate on their conversation. But I did wonder briefly what had been stolen from the enemy and was proud that, unbeknownst of the cause, I could tip the balance of the Fae on its axis. I had only been in direct contact with the Fae once, two centuries ago and was sure that nothing had been stolen at that time.

The plight of the Fae was of no matter, for I would enjoy the freshness of a worthy opponent and a tasty treat.

The ship glided forward swiftly and I knew 'twas my chance to pick off the crew one by one as they readied for battle in a flurry of motion.

"Secure the rigging. It appears they art not running," the captain called as a few young lads moved about the ship in a hurried motion, securing everything that could shift in a battle. One of the crew came close to my place of concealment and as I revealed my eyes to the man I captured his gaze with my own, beckoning him into the shadows.

Soundlessly, I took his head in both of my hands and twisted, snapping his neck with little effort as I tossed him into the shadows. I trotted from crate to crate taking out one man at a time, dwindling the numbers aboard the vessel.

The Fairies had gone below deck and wanting to keep them in my perceptive powers I ventured below, using my speed so no other would see.

"What art thou doest here?" A stout man declared as I reached the steps below.

"Nothing of consequence," I murmured as I captured his eyes with mine. Swiftly taking his head in my hands I twisted, snapping his neck as his eyes protruded from their sockets. Dragging him off to the side, I followed my senses as they yearned for the sweetest aroma, killing all those that fell in my wake.

The fragrance in the air led me to the captain's quarters which were shut, but as I placed my ear to the door, I heard the familiar voices of before.

The excitement of their purist stench plagued my loins and demanded to be tamed. Determined not to breathe, I stilled myself with concentration, cleansing my soul of the hunger and immediate death it sought. 'Twas the ultimate goal; yes, but information must cometh before desire. Scanning the hall with my eyes I could not see any other weapons of iron that would do well to help me defeat the enemy. Though I was confident in my abilities, I had never fought a Fairy, never mind two, in my existence.

Seeing no other means of weaponry, I held my breath and kicked down the door with a mighty thrust of my boot.

The Fairies glanced over at my ready stance as I filled the entire archway with my towering frame. Several humans mulling about the room stood still, frozen with fear at my battle position. The humans did not even seem to notice the Fairies as they hissed like slithering snakes in my direction.

Glancing at the humans, I captured them in my glamour and commanded, "Cower in the corner, do not move."

"What dost thou want, Vampire?" Fairy number two asked, the one less petulant than the other.

"The richness of thy blood as I bite into thy dying flesh," I retorted, for I was not going to give any information away that they did not know.

"Thou hast something desirable to us. Perhaps we could offer a trade," Fairy number two diplomatically proposed.

"What dost thou hath to offer?" I asked through gritted teeth, but only because my curiosity vexed me so, for I would hath never given in to those two heathens.

"Thy life and that of thy crew, for what we seek," Fairy number two declared. Fairy number one had yet to say a word which caused me to wonder the absurdity of the deal set before me.

"What dost thou seek?" I questioned, determined to find out the cause of the coming attack on my vessel.

Fairy number one sneered, drawing his silver dagger from its sheath, "I dost not believeth that ye are unacquainted with what we desire. Hath thee not plundered ships, taking what is not thine? We will purge thee and thine and extract what ye hath taketh on a frivolous whim."

Negotiations concluded before they began as the Fairies readied themselves to fight. They were cunning, conniving magical creatures that used their skills fully. Fortunately my sight framed each of their sword banter as if it were a tale told by a slug.

As one Fairy lunged forward, attacking from the front, the other attempted to gain the battle edge by teleporting behind me. My reflexes were swift as I pulled a dagger from my boot, swinging my sword to and fro with one hand, and my dagger with the other, as my enemy closed in from both sides.

My feet shuffled forward and back like a poetic dance as my steel met their daggers masterfully. Parrying forward, I deflected a jab to my side as I swiped my blade clear through the side of my opponent.

The Fairy screamed a radiant cry as his hand drew to the source of discomfort; the slash oozed a syrupy liquid that spilled forth down his side. The sight of the elixir, the glorious crimson of unfermented deliciousness clouded my vision as my body stilled for a brief moment. 'Twas a mesmerizing image to behold as it trickled down like flowing wine upon the finest silk, waiting to be savored by a flick of my tongue. Unbeknownst to my tortured mind, my feet shuffled forward to taste the sweetness before it lay waste, spoiling upon the planked wooden floor.

Unwittingly I inhaled the permeated air; the nectarous flavor of the most exquisite flower, the sprinkling of dewdrops from an early morning sun, and the purest honey dripping from a readied honeycomb set my mouth ablaze, salivating for just a taste. Instinct pulled me forth, the battle forgotten as I lunged at the injured Fairy ready to taste the banquet he offered.

Just as I leaped a throbbing pain pulsated through my side as I whirled around to defend my kill. The other Fairy now before me sneered superciliously, taunting me with his haughty gaze as my wound refused to close.

Sliver dagger. The Fairy's dagger was tipped with silver.

Dropping my dagger, I held my wound closed with one hand, and catapulted forward, striking the Fairy with the full force of my blow as he deflected each turn. Delusional by the burning hunger, my vision blurred into a fury of red, pulsating with each battle movement as if time moved to the beat of a drum. My strength waned, but my determination grew as I focused on the glorious end prize, the mystical elixir of untold legends, the blood that granted empowerment and sated eternal thirst.

My opponent twirled like a ballerina, waltzing to the clang of steel as his arms gracefully maneuvered each stroke, thrusting forward and back. I dodged lithely as an untold spirit moved me to maintain my countenance. The perfectly sneered facade of my opponent slipped as his weary eyes glanced behind me.

Seeing his slight notion, a devious plan, I swiftly swung my blade in an upwards motion, causing the Fairy to loosen his grip as his dagger fell to the floor. Lunging for the enemy, I collided my body into his as my teeth found purchase in the fleshy part of his pulsating neck. As the enemy screamed, bending to the will of my frame my broadsword struck behind me as the injured Fairy crept to even the score. In one swift, calculated strike I managed to remove his head without breaking the pleasure of the most welcomed taste.

**Warning **

Another urge demanded to be sated as I made quick work of my britches, almost tearing them from my limbs to find the sweet release that my loins so begged. Whirling the enemy around I rubbed my painful shaft into the anus of my victim as I moaned greedily, tasting the pleasures of sin that graced my banquet table.

Nothing had ever been so refreshing; no words could ever explain such exhilaration as I savored every drop of heaven itself. The liquid coated my throat like a healing balm, driving back the thirst that I so readily felt. My sexual peak soared through my body as the last drop caressed my tongue, sending violent tremors through every limb.

Staggering back, I fell to the floor with the carcass in hand; drunk off the divine treat I stroked it almost lovingly, rubbing its fleshly fibers over the exposed skin on my body. Fitting the corpse into my side I lay with it like I would a lover, licking its neck and gaining friction with my gracious member.

The ash like flakes drew my attention as I watched the beheaded Fairy decompose into nothing. "Such a waste," I mumbled hungrily, wishing that I could have bottled up the fallen droplets. The corpse below my trembling limbs began to flake like a scaly fish, but I was not ready to give up my prize.

It was the stifled sob that brought me back to the battle, brought me back to the room that I lay in mostly naked from my exploits.

The quiet crying of the humans, an older man and his two daughters, brought the sight of them to my attention. They were huddled in the corner hoping to escape notice.

Standing up I noticed the droplets of Fairy blood upon my chest and took a moment to savor the taste with a swipe of my finger.

"Mmm," I moaned, rolling the creamy glaze around my tongue. Turning my attention to the humans I asked, "What art ye business aboard the vessel?"

"Ple-please sir, we art but humble passengers in need of transport. Do not cause harm unto us," The older man implored as perspiration dripped from his flesh.

"It seems that thou hast chosen the wrong vessel, for this is a pirate ship and any on board must die." I could tell by the rate of his heart that his words were truthful, but humans had to be tested in the severest of ways to see if they were truly loyal.

"Let my daughters free, take me in their place. I dost not wish harm to befall them for my stupidity."

"Let us bargain, shall we? I shall take all of you aboard my vessel as prisoners or I will let the ladies return to land after they hath giveth me nightly pleasures, but thee must die in their stead. The ladies must chooseth."

I watched with contempt as their father tried to influence the ladies in their decision, but as the women strutted towards me, already fumbling their laces I could see that his opinion mattered naught. They were willing to sacrifice their father for freedom and pleasure.

Something in my chest ached as the two women drew near, something that vexed me. For reasons unknown to me I could not let their father watch, I could not stare at the heartbreak in his eyes any longer.

So with one last breath, I spoke to him, "You will turn around and not see or hear what has become of this night." As he caught my eyes he obeyed and dutifully turned aside.

Focusing solely on my pleasure as I was still drunk off the nectarous blood of my enemies, I tore the dress from one of their bodies. Commanding the other, I said, "Strip down and wait thy turn."

No words were spoken as I grabbed the breast of the naked wench roughly, palming her with my hands. She was not nearly as buxom as I desired, but her tiny bosom pebbled just the same. I did not care to pleasure her, but only to take, so I forcibly checked her readiness before I plunged my shaft inside her sheath.

She touched my shoulders, straining to maintain eye contact, but I refused to see what was betrayed in her eyes. Pulling out I flipped her over, plundering my way forward as I strove for my impending release. My mind taunted me with violence and the evil I would rather inflict upon her. A sneer played upon my lips as I thought that maybe keeping her captive for the men would be a due punishment, but as she moaned beneath me I realized that the masochistic wench probably would enjoy the sexual attention.

My chest rumbled as I roared with satisfaction, shooting my seed into her unworthy body. Sinking my fangs into her neck, I drained her almost to the point of death before I flipped her weak body over.

"W-what happened?" she mumbled.

"I like my women honorable," I spoke as I plunged my hand into her chest removing her beating heart. Bringing it to my mouth I squeezed, letting the nectar cascade down my lips and chest.

"Thou art a monster! Thee promised to let us go!" the other sister shouted, interrupting my moment of pleasure as I held her stilled sister's heart in my hands.

Narrowing my eyes at her I asked, "What givest thou a right to live? Why dost thee choosest to save oneself and cast aside a most beloved father?"

She held no answer to my question and just like her sister, she met a swift end.

I was fully sated for the first time in years, my belly even expanded slightly from my fill. The blood of the wenches before me coated my flesh like sugar candies that I could lick at every whim. Laying on the floor I bathed in the sanctity of their blood, knowing that I could not live without the precious life force.

It could hath been hours that I laid, basking in post coital bliss over the foremost feed and taming of the loins that I had ever experienced.

The door crept open and I menacingly growled at the intruder who dared to disturb my peace.

Wolfgang stated, "It looks as if thou feasted upon a mighty banquet. All thee needs is a dash of brandy and a cigar to complete the evening."

I ignored his sentiment as I seemingly did not care for the interruption.

"What happened?" Wolfgang asked solemnly as he shut the door behind him.

"Fairies and two dishonorable wenches," I answered.

"What of him?" he gestured to the quiet man facing the wall in the corner.

"He wilt be released at the next port."

Wolfgang raised his eyebrow, but did not comment further, knowing that his very life could be forfeit.

"Take care of this," I ordered as I stood naked, soaked in blood before I left the room with my sword and dagger in hand.

As the night drew to a close I sighed at the form of the Lady sleeping soundly behind her sheer drapes, completely unaware of the events of the evening.

My mind drifted to the Fairies and wondered if she was who they sought. But why? Why was this fiery maiden sought by such a race? Such questions I had no answer, but I did know that I was compelled to keep her safe because of my blood that she carried within.

'Twas also unbeknownst to me why I had kept the older man alive. Maybe 'twas because of the compassion that the Lady showed as she sacrificed herself for the ones that she loved. Whatever 'twas I did not plan on dwelling on it further and hoped that 'twas a one time lapse in judgment. I could not appear weak and had a reputation to uphold.

Slipping into my hidden compartment I took my quell and began to record the events of the night before I slipped into my dreamless slumber with my head resting on the frock of my dear Lady.

**A/N: Thank you for your encouragement and for reading this story.**

**Please let me know what you think by pressing the little green button.**

**Thanks to Jaxg for the last minute help with this chapter. Any and all mishaps are mine. **


	8. Bled

**Sorry this is late. I have been really sick and when I went to post yesterday my computer had a virus and corrupted all my files. It took my son over 12 hours to fix, but as it stands I still have to uninstall and reinstall every program for my machine to work properly again. I hate worms!**

**Recap: The Lady was beaten and the Captain is off his rocker yelling at the crew and openly feasting. She has not spoken or eaten in six days. **

**Chapter 8- Bled**

_Milady's Journal_

It has been seven days less one since that most horrific night.

That night I could not have stood idly by, waiting for a victor, so I had returned to my chambers as ordered, but only to obtain my father's sword.

I gripped the hilt of salvation and hurried back to the upper deck. On the way my eyes lighted upon a set of men's clothing strewed about; it only took a moment for me to realize that I could not show myself in battle in a fine frock. Gathering the hat, tunic, britches, and boots, I huddled behind a barrel, shedding myself of my dress and replaced it with a poorly cared for sailor's uniform. Knotting my hair on top of my head I concealed my blonde locks with a worn and filthy hat.

Leaving my frock, but maintaining my sword I gallantly climbed the ladder to the upper deck. At first I did not emerge as I hid from view assessing the battle behind several large crates. Through the dense fog of the night I sought the Captain, who was magnificent as he dodged to and fro, besting each opponent swiftly aboard the other ship. 'Twas as if he dodged them, and slew them; by no simple mortal man's strength, but what seemed like a multitude.

Watching his splendid dance returned my thoughts to the first night that I challenged him. I realized that even with my expertise I would never hath stood a chance of besting such a fine warrior as he.

My eyes trailed to the fight on the Captain's vessel where Wolfgang battled two opponents who matched him equally skill for skill. Wolfgang never wavered as he swung two blades expertly, one in each hand, each swing thrusting their footing back another step. The duel was only steps before me as Wolfgang briefly caught my eye; I nodded knowing what needed to be done.

Stepping away from my place of concealment, I emerged, sword ready to accost the enemy.

The clanging of steel echoed through the night like warning gongs sounding before annihilation. Wolfgang parried left, sidestepping one imbecile only to be trapped by the other. He lunged forward deflecting his opponent to step back, right into my waiting outstretched sword. My sword pierced his shoulder, enough to aggravate him as he swung around to face me.

I was not short by any means for a woman, but he was still a head taller. He looked almost thru me with a sinister gaze and a possessed smile upon his lips.

He scrutinized me upon and down, preying on my insecurities with a belligerent sneer as he spoke, "No man has bested me and neither shall something as dwarfen as you."

"Then thy theories art correct Sir, for I am neither man nor dwarf and you shalt not live the night." Tired of the unnecessary banter I lunged forward, driving my blade. His steel deflected mine, but I managed to pierce his other shoulder as blood spilt forth from the wound. "If I hath to take thee piece by piece than I shall," I taunted as I lunged forward again, but this time he was prepared.

We dodged back and forth, dancing as I met his strength with wit and heart. I had been taught technique in controlled conditions, but my opponent only knew brute strength. My ability to dodge and my speed gave me quite the advantage.

Suddenly, 'twas I lunging forward and him retreating back as I managed another jab to his side spilling forth more blood from his flesh. His movements were becoming lethargic as he stumbled like an idiot to and fro and I saw my chance.

I swung to the left twice in a row as he deflected both attacks and as I withdrew and struck, I swung my blade to the right, directly into his heart. He looked down at the puncture as a trickle of blood fell from his mouth. Shoving the sword in deeper, I twisted, effectively ending my enemy.

As I withdrew my blade I did not expect him to fall forward, landing completely on top of me as his sword hit the deck in a deafening clang. I pushed and shoved, trying desperately to remove his rotting flesh as it heavily saturated his seeping entrails into every inch of my borrowed clothing. Struggling with all my might I could not budge him as I even tried using my sword as leverage, but all I managed to accomplish was smear more bloody entrails on my person.

The smell of death coming from the beast before me was enough to make me gag as its weight constructed my breath. Turning my head to the side I was determined not to suffocate from the wretched body. Betwixt the unholy metallic stench of split blood, the putrid stink from a sweating body that had not bathed in quite sometime, and the disgust of the tiny bugs that roamed his torso looking for a snack, biting me, caused enough of a challenge to keep my wits and facilities in tact.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity in a burning hell, someone came to my rescue. Wolfgang shoved the foul beast aside and helped me to my feet.

The battle was over as the crew scurried about gathering those who surrendered. I too decided that I would do what I could as I helped the men gather weapons and disarm the enemy. As I walked from one end of the ship to the other I saw a tiny shoe that was not completely concealed behind a barrel. Walking slow with trepidation I peeked over the top of the barrel only to find a young boy crying quietly to himself.

It reminded me of the life I saved as I sacrificed myself to the Captain so that she might live. As I looked at the boy I saw my sister Maura, to whom I dearly missed and would probably never see again. But this was my chance for redemption.

I knelt beside the boy and took him into my arms as he solemnly cried into my bosom. Stroking his hair felt familiar somehow and I asked the boy, "What is thy name?"

"William," he sobbed, but picked his head up to look into my eyes. "Ye art a woman?"

"Aye," I answered. "From where art thou?"

"My village was raided by a dark man. He told me I had to fight or die," the boy responded, as a shiver coursed through him.

"Do not fret, I shall see to thee now," I promised, kissing the top of his head.

One-Eyed Jack rounded the corner and saw me with the boy. "Ye quenched the flames of evil, putting them away." Nodding once to the boy he declared, "The boy must surrender before the Captain."

I assured the boy that the Captain was good and that he would be placed in my care. I led him over to the other waiting crew and stood by his side with my sword in hand.

The young boy, not past the age of seven, knelt down with the other men and woman. My heart wept as I thought of those I had lost and when the Captain ordered the boy's execution, I had no choice but to intervene. I had made a promise to myself and to this boy and I would fulfill it.

Did my deed spare his life?

I dare not ask, for the words of the child's demise would surely crush what little spirit I had left.

When I made myself known the Captain looked upon me without recognition. His eyes were not soft or full of understanding, but of piercing blue fiery coals that imprecated evil from Beelzebub himself.

'Till that moment, when the Captain handed down my punishment, I had no fear. But the devil in his eyes and his bared teeth told a story of someone that I had not known, but only thought I knew. He did not see me with those eyes. All affection and kindness were gone and only the demon remained.

At just one glance from him, my knees grew weak, but this time not from desire, but from fear.

_Where art the man that I had cometh to respect and care for? Certainly the devil hath taken him away. _

_I do not remember much of the ordeal. I think my mind wished to protect me and had chosen to block that portion out. _

When I finally returned to a conscious state, I was alone, tucked into bed as if I were a swaddled child. The linens were clean as was my nightdress and not a spot of evidence of the ordeal remained anywhere in the room. If I had not remembered the pain so vividly than I might hath been convinced that it was all an evil dream.

Flashes of the Captain shedding tears over my broken body vexed my mind, pulling at threads of my bleeding heart. Could such a thing hold truth after the lashing he carried out upon my flesh?

What confounded me most was the lack of pain. Upon even the touch of my own hand to my back caused not even a sting. Perplexed, I lifted my nightdress to view my image in the mirror twisting and turning to see what lay beneath. To my amazement not even a scratch existed.

Was this some form of trickery or witchcraft?

Had my mind conjured up the events as a warning to myself?

I decided to let him come forth with an explanation of these strange happenings.

The sun fell from the sky and night approached. Upon the Captain's rise I waited in bed for him to challenge my thoughts, but he dressed quickly and exited the chamber.

The second night produced the same occurrence, and upon the third, the same as well.

I fell into a deep depression, not even leaving my bed for a meal. The only comfort was my pen and parchment.

The fourth and fifth nights were much of the same except that as the Captain emerged I heard the creak of the planked floor, which led me to believe that he had taken a step in my direction. Would he utter a word to me? Would he explain the happenings of that dreadful night?

I held my breath and laid in wait. Moments ticked by, but he had not uttered another sound. Finally, just as I had begun to think his feet had frozen to the floor, he sighed deeply before his footfalls led away from me, leaving me in solitude once again.

The sixth night he did not bother to approach and 'twas the same as the first few nights. But I had a visitor that night.

A tentative knock sounded at the door to my shared chamber before the hidden door was unlocked with a key.

The Captain would not knock in his own quarters, so I could assume the only other possibility- Wolfgang.

The door groaned in protest as Wolfgang peeked his head through the opening.

"A word Milady," he inquired respectfully.

"Come in," I invited.

He entered the room cautiously, taking slow steps towards the bed like he was afraid to startle me.

Realizing my lack of modesty I hiked up the bed linens to the nape of my neck. Suitably covered, I pulled back the drapes, almost eager to converse with another after spending so many days and nights in bed.

He took my gesture as encouragement and came towards me with little hesitation. He took a chair from the corner of the room and set it beside the bed.

Sitting down he asked, "Thou art not eating. Is the food not to thy liking?" He started the conversation with words that 'twere safe, but forgetting the formalities of introduction.

Following his conversational lead I confided, "'Tis not the food that is unsatisfying. 'Tis the company." Wolfgang was my hope for answers, for the Captain was not willing to explain, hence I needed another ally on my side.

"Art thee unsatisfied with the Captain?" he asked feigning outrage, but his eyes revealed the truth that he could not hide, for he well knew the answer to his own question.

Exasperated by his foolish words, I exclaimed, "Come now, Sir! Let us not fret around the truth! I seek answers and if thou values me as a comrade, then thou wilt speaketh the truth."

Averting his petulant gaze he attempted, "Thou seems misinformed for I am unsure of what thou means."

My body hummed with fury as I felt the charge even down to my toes. My eyes blazed, hazing my vision with a reddish hue as my fingertips quaked, begging for release. My voice filled with venom as I scourged him by saying, "Was my flesh not lashed by the Captain with a whip? Why dost I not hath a single wound? My back is not marred and dost not show signs of ill effects from the treatment I received. How can this be? What form of witchcraft have thee spelled upon me?"

I chose not to speak my other thought that my mind wished to conjure. 'Twas too real to be a dream and I shall not hath Wolfgang prey upon the doubts of my mind.

He remained quiet, clearly unsure of what to say after my words which were unbefitting of a Lady.

Tired of waiting for a response I commanded, "What sayest thou?"

Hesitantly he answered, "The Captain healed thee. He hath been to the far reaches of the earth, discovering coveted elixirs to heal wounds. He used those potions upon thy flesh."

"But why?" I cried, "He hath giveth, why taketh away?" My composure completely lost to the emotions that I felt. Wiping the swell from my eyes as the linen bed sheet drooped lower, showing the skin at the base of my neck. For I was fraught with such peril that I did not fix the immodest indiscretion.

In a low, humble, tone he answered, "He had not realized that 'twas thee that defied him. He did not see thee, but only heard the words of opposition."

"How could he not see? Thou eyes connected briefly with mine and thee knew instantly that 'twas me. The Captain's eyes were cold, filled with Lucifer himself and he did not hath an inkling that 'twas me under the tattered clothing. How can ye say that he did not recognize me when he has courted me aboard this ship?"

Wolfgang explained feebly, "He lusted after the battle and was drunk with the blood of the enemy. Once he realized it was thee, he stopped his untoward actions and carried ye here. He took care of ye Milady, washing and healing thee."

"Then if he seemed to care for me as ye say, why hast he not spoken to me?" I countered his words in defense. If the Captain so desired to make amends surely he would follow the proper protocol of apology. Since when could a sin so grievous be simply _forgotten_?

"No, Milady he is too proud. He greatly desires thy forgiveness, but wilt not reduce himself to such means by asking for it," Wolfgang explained shifting slightly forward in his chair gaining my rapt attention.

"That is absurd. Why wilt he not make amends?"

"Fear, Milady. The one true vice of the Captain that he wish others not know. He is afraid that he broke what he treasured. He is a miserable man taking his plight out upon the crew. I hath told him many times to speaketh with thee. He mumbles nonsensical words, roaming hither and thither, lost aboard his own vessel."

"Why shall I believeth in what ye say?" I asked steely, locking my own thoughts and emotions away.

"I only speak truth Madam, but I hath not cometh to only speak of this. Tonight we dock and myself and three others will disembark. In three days hence time, past the full moon, my mates and I shall return with needed supplies. Since the Captain and myself hold the only other keys to this chamber, the wench Miriam wilt leave thy sustenance on the table in the outer room. Upon my return we shall speak again. Make peace with the Captain, fair maiden, for he needs ye ardently even though he dost not know it."

He bid me adieu and exited my chamber, leaving me with much to contemplate.

:-:

_**Present Day**_

Sookie lowered the journal and she couldn't decide how she felt as a plethora of emotions swirl around in her being. Anger was the blaring emotion that wouldn't subside like the clash of a tidal wave in a torrent storm.

_Chastity _had found a measure of contentment in the arms of the Captain only to have every fiber of trust ripped from under her feet. Sookie had read pages and pages of a blooming romance and a blushing _Chastity _who was slowly allowing the worldly wiles of the Captain to affect her.

And in one night, one horrific night everything went to shit.

And now Wolfgang basically told her to get over it because the crew was suffering. Sookie wanted to yell, What about Chastity's suffering?

She knew that times had changed, but the archaic era and the lack of a woman's thoughts or freedoms really bugged her. Because the Captain was too proud to apologize, it was up to the woman to appease him? No way, she hoped that the Lady stood her ground and did not give in to the mannerisms of her day.

As the anger simmered down, she longed to comfort the woman that she had drawn closer to through the pages of a journal. The woman that she had deemed to call _Chastity _lived aboard a ship without anyone to speak to. She lost her sister and sought to comfort a boy who was probably executed because of the heartless Captain. The woman bled through her entire soul, having herself mentally and physically stripped of all security.

Sookie cried to sleep that night as she herself bled for a woman's tale that was greater than hers. Her heart wept for this woman who was a survivor against all the odds, and she was certain that as _tomorrow was another day_, she would find out who this forgotten soul was, so that _Chastity _could be remembered by all.

**A/N: Please press the little green button to let me know what you think. Next chapter will have both the Captain and the Lady interacting after a week of silence. **

**Thank you to all who review. I love every comment and I try to respond. I really appreciate it because it really keeps me going. **

**If anyone would like to try and Beta this story, please let me know. **


	9. Promise

**Warning: Grab a tissue. **

**Recap: Milady finally told her story of the events of that horrific night. Wolfgang informed her of his departure, and would be back in three days after his moonlight run and supply gathering. **

**Chapter 9 - Promise**

**Present Day**

Sookie was up early the following morning, having spent the night in turmoil over a pirate captor and the lady he captured. Though she felt such a great pull to the journals, a special connection, she wasn't ready to get lost in them quite yet.

She hurried through her morning routine and headed out the door. Through her readings, so many questions had arisen. The first stop was the library where she hoped to glean a background history of _Chastity_. The writings had given her clues and if she could puzzle them together, then maybe the characters would gradually unravel themselves.

At the library Sookie sat herself down at a computer and first tried to decipher the time period.

_The fifth year of our gracious Queen Elizabeth the first. _

Her search showed her that Queen Elizabeth began her rule in fifteen fifty-eight at the age of twenty-five. _Chastity _was taken captive five years later in the year fifteen sixty-three.

As Sookie thought back to the journal entries another thought entered her mind: the Lady addressed the Captain as _Monsieur_, which was French.

But why would the writings be in English and the notations British, if she seemed to be French herself?

Retrieving a pen and paper from her bag, she took notes on all her findings. Next, she decided to research Lord Briac because surely if he was nobility then he would be mentioned somewhere in history. The more searches she did, the less that turned up. She could not locate any information on the Camden Lands. The only correlation happened to be within the names: both Maura and Briac were Celtic in origin.

Sookie walked away from the computer even more frustrated, but hoped that upon reading the journals she would find more clues. She still had a few hours before she was due at work and wanted to get in some more reading.

She was anxious for the coming confrontation between the Captain and the Lady. Racing home she flew up her porch steps, and upon entering the house, immediately went to the journals that were sitting next to her bed.

_Opening up where she left off, she began to read…_

_**Milady's Journal**_

Much hast not changed since I was visited the night before last by Wolfgang.

My sustenance was not brought before my bedside which imposed upon me an even greater desire to succumb to hunger.

The Captain awoke each evening, but never once peered in my direction. No longer did I hold interest in his sight.

Every day I prayed that Hades would taketh my soul as I slept. All that I cared for hath been lost, and the friend that I thought I found, 'twas lost to me as well.

My depressed soul withered as I had not left the prison of my bed chamber in over three days. My heart was torn in two and I could not find the thread to mend it.

My mind swam with delirium and my feverish thoughts were confused as a bloody hand reached out to me. I blinked a few times to rid the image of my plagued mind only to see that it remained. Was this another form of trickery?

"Milady," stated a familiar voice in agonizing pain.

My eyes focused on what I had not seen.

Reaching for the hand covered in blood I pulled the Captain onto the bed.

My wits sharpened as I spurred into action. The blood poured from several wounds on his shoulder and abdomen.

Pressing on a gouging wound with my hands, I asked frantically, "What happened?"

He winced as blood wet his lips before answering, "Ship attacked…taken by surprise…too many…silver weapons." He chocked as the blood spewed from his mouth.

"Art we under attack? Who hath done this unspeakable deed?"

"We art safe for the moment. The enemies' carcasses lay upon the ship's floor."

Unable to stop the flow of blood with my hands I exclaimed, "I wilt return. I shall fetch the physician."

But as I turned to leave, his soiled, bloody hands grabbed my arm tight, firmly fixing his glassy gaze upon me.

"Swear to me that thou wilt not fetch the physician or anyone else. Only thou shalt tend to my care."

"But Sir," I desperately implored, "who am I? I shan't know what to do!"

His voice was low and weak, but he still appeased my silly concern over his wellbeing. "The ship physician canst not provide what I require. When Wolfgang returns he wilt assist in tending to my care."

"But how am I to assist to thee? The elixir! Wolfgang claimed thee hath a healing potion. Give it to me, so I may heal thy wounds!"

He smiled sadly through his pain. "Milady, the elixir hath been used and tis no more. Promise me that only thee wilt care for me." His hand lifted as if to touch the contours of my face, but the creak of the door to the hidden chamber caused my eyes to beseech the unwelcomed interruption. At the Captain's return, in his state, he had failed to conceal the room by locking the hidden door.

The door to the chamber slammed open in a frantic motion as a seaman practically tripped through the door. "Captain, one of the men saw ye fall by the blade of a sword. I shall fetch assistance at once," he declared as he turned to leave from our sight.

The Captain beckoned him forward. "Lefty, come hither."

The seaman, Lefty, took a step forward as if he were dazed by the soothing, melodic sounds coming forth from the Captain's mouth. I too felt compelled to stand at attention, but I shook my head, clearing the hazy fog and witnessed his words.

"Closer," the Captain commanded in an impossibly low voice. The seaman stood next to the bed of his own violation as the Captain grabbed his forearm, pulling him closer still. "Report to the remaining crew that the Captain is well, but needs rest. No one shall bother me. Lead the ship towards port and dock; we do not want to be in the open seas. Ye hath never been in this chamber; it dost not exist."

The seaman shook himself as if clearing his mind and declared, "Good to see that ye is well; I shall spread the word to the crew that ye need rest. Tis a good thing we art not far from land and should dock after midday morrow." He backed out of the room, exiting the secret chamber as the door clamored shut behind him.

My eyes narrowed as I fought to understand the meaning of the interaction. The crew behaved strangely towards the Captain, obeying his every word as if it were law. Magic I was used to, for Maura, at such a tender young age, could control a man with a whisper of her lips and the grace of her hands. But I had never witnessed it by anyone else besides her. Was it some sort of potion or trickery commanded by the seas that made the crew behave so?

I could not stand idly by and ignore such things. My curiosity compelled me to ask, "How did thee do that? 'Twas some form of witchcraft?"

"Milady, you must stop the bleeding. Quickly fetch some towels, a basin, and clean water from the other room." Blood spat everywhere as he spoke and I hastened to heed his command by gathering the required items for healing. It had not escaped my notice that he graciously changed the subject, shifting my thoughts to his needs over his actions.

I gathered the necessary things and hurried back to his side. Upon entry of the secret chamber I gasped at his ghostly appearance. He was covered in blood, his white shirt completely soaked through. His black britches were blotched with stains of newly spilt blood and entrails. His fleshy color was so gray, if it had not been for the previous conversation, I would hath believed that death had taketh him away. His large, limp frame took up a good portion of the bed as his legs hung off to the side.

The fastenings of his soiled shirt crumbled under my fingertips as I hastened to relieve him of it. Pressing a towel to his shoulder wound I applied pressure on his bare chest. With the other hand I sought to clean him, so I could identify where he needed to be tended.

'Twas only two lacerations that gushed forth, but after I had applied pressure to both, I removed the towel to check the wounds to find the blood had ceased. 'Twas a miracle!

I wrapped clean strips of linen around his chest, with his assistance, for I could not maneuver him to my will on my own. He rolled to and fro as my hands twined the linen around his body.

With clean water and a towel I cleansed his arms, face, hair and neck from any residual splatter. With the bleed halted, I tried to make the Captain as comfortable as possible by removing his boots and freshening the linens beneath him.

"Canst thee roll to and fro again? I must clean what hast been soiled beneath thee," I asked indicating the direction.

He nodded, rolling all the way to the far side of the bed so I could replace the sheet.

He inquired innocently, "My britches wilt soil the clean bedding if they art not removed."

I looked at his face to see if he was making jest, but his eyes betrayed naught. With shaky hands I guided my fingers over his belt and unhitched it. As I untied each lace, I tried to keep my fingers far from his manly region.

After his laces were undone, I instructed, "Lift thy hips if ye can." He lifted for me as I slide his britches carefully over his hips. Try as I might, the circumstance for which I found myself in, made it inconceivable not to look. Glancing down upon the curve of his hips my fingers froze and my heart subsequently stopped beating. My eyelids fluttered, my balance almost lost to the planked floor as I tried futilely to steady myself. The lack of substance and the sight before me almost made me faint when I realized that he wore no undergarments and was naked as the day he was born.

My checks flushed, burned with embarrassment that even ill the man could affect me so. I had never seen a man unclothed before and as I tried to regain my modesty by averting my eyes, I found myself peeking unintentionally at the strange, but wondrously sculpted anatomy that God created for this man.

Just as my hand reached out unconsciously to feel the perfectly erect specimen before me, he interrupted my curious mind by saying, "If ye wanted to explore my nakedness, then all ye had to do was ask."

My head jerked up at his words; rage suddenly filled my being as I reached for a towel and manically threw it over his manly area. Coldly I spewed, "I do well to remind ye Sir, that 'twas not me who wished to remove thy britches."

"Tis true Milady, but ye did not hath to comply to my request."

His lack of humility burned a fiery flamed under my skin as I roughly yanked the rest of his britches off and covered his bare legs quickly with a sheet so as to not offer up any more of a temptation. Saying a silent prayer, I prayed for bravery and wisdom as I recalled the parable with Eve and how she was tempted by Lucifer, disguised as a serpent. Could this man be more of a temptation?

Needing a long moment to collect myself, I gathered the soiled linens and basin, heading towards the secret entryway.

"Where art thou goest?" the Captain asked in a near helpless voice, devoid of all flirtation.

"To seek refreshment and launder these soiled linens," I responded with my back to him, not willing to see the depths of his pain in his blue orbs.

"Wilt ye return to my side?" he asked, his voice betraying the emotion that he felt. It pained my heart because as much as he did not want me to leave, I wanted to stay, but as a modest, chaste woman I knew that distance was required.

"I wilt check on thee in a while," I murmured.

"Promise me maiden, promise me ye wilt return, for I wilt not seek refuge in sleep until thou art by my side."

His words moved me to turn myself and look for the playful banter that I perceived would be found in his eyes, but all I found was a pleading need that could not be ignored.

Two simple words, "I promise," brought relief to his face. I could hath never imagined the power those words held until I saw their effect in his eyes.

Satisfied that he no longer toyed with me, I gathered the soiled linens and basin before I left the room.

Finally alone, away from the Captain and his watchful eye, I found refreshment on the table. If I was to care for the Captain I needed to keep my strength. On a platter, laid out before me, were breads, dried meats, and a pitcher of drinking water. I had not realized my state until my senses took hold of the meal; I was famished. As if I were a ravenous animal I ate, gobbling every single crumb. Stubbornly I had not eaten in days, depriving my body foolishly of much needed sustenance.

After I sated my hunger I changed my dress, for 'twas stained with the blood of the Captain. Using clean water I washed up, refreshing the vitality of my flesh.

Scanning his bookshelves I took a book, for I did not know what else to do alone with a man. The first that I reached for was not in English or French or any other language that I recognized. The second was in French, so I removed it from the shelf, hoping the contents would be suitable to read aloud.

Feeling somewhat rejuvenated I returned to the inner chamber with the book tucked into my side. As I entered the room I gasped at the ghostly complexion of the Captain upon the flickering light of the candle. He no longer looked of this world, but 'twas a gray as the rocks on the shoreline. His chest did not rise and fall, so I feared the worst as I approached his bedside.

My body shook as if it were whirling leaves on a blustery day and my tears blurred my vision as I reached to touch his hand. His skin was as of ice, blanketing the sea in the North, cold and uninviting.

A sob broke through my waning composure as I prayed to God. Knowing that the Captain was a pagan, and even though I hath never prayed to any god but The One, I offered up a silent prayer to the Goddess of Life.

"Do not shed a tear for me. I doth not need thy pity." My eyes flew open at the sound of his voice and my sorrowful demeanor turned to one of anger as I snapped my hand away from caressing his.

"I doth not pity thee, but offered up a prayer in behalf of thee," I remarked with a harshness in my voice.

His chest rumbled as he coughed, clutching his side in pain. Softly he whispered, "I doth not deserve the prayers of thee. No one wilt listen for the deeds I hath done. No one wilt hear for the wrongs I have committed unto thee."

His haunting blue eyes captured mine and I could almost feel his life force draining. "Do not die on me! I still hath much to speak of with you," I scolded, through clenched teeth that hid the tears that threatened to fall. He tried to chuckled at my admonition, but it turned into a gurgled cough. My voice shook as I demanded, "Thou must not give up! Why art thou not fighting? Where is that arrogant, determined man that I met on that first night not so long ago?"

"Lay beside me and let me feel thy warmth upon my cold flesh. Let me dream about the softest of thy touch. Let me feel thee, so when death threatens to taketh me away I shall feel thy heated skin, reminding me of my reason to fight."

"Do not speak such things," I hushed, putting my hands upon his lips. "This is not thy end. Thou wilt live to fight, not just another day, but wilt cometh out from this battle as the victor. Thou shan't let defeat triumph upon thyself."

A weak smiled played upon his lips. "Powerful words spoken from a worthy adversary. Come hither to me and provide solace for my flesh."

"I shall return with hot coals for the bed warmer," I responded with a sense of nervousness as I removed the warmer from the bed and started towards the door.

He reached for my hand and uttered one word, "Please."

I laid my eyes upon him and witnessed the earnest cry within. How could I refuse such a heartfelt request? Placing the warmer aside I prepared myself to follow his request.

His nakedness had not escaped my notice, and to help preserve his modesty, I pulled the sheet that lain over him up to his neck. I expected a remark made in jest, but I saw nor heard any. His vile, crude behavior had diminished to a non-existent form.

I delicately crawled over him, careful not to touch any part of his flesh as I lay my body next to his, leaving ample space.

He extended his arm, his fingertips gently brushed the strands of my hair. "Come closer," he croaked, "let me feel thee."

His softened eyes begged me yet again to comply. Pulling the blanket over his chest to keep layers between us, I hesitantly moved into his embrace. With his arm he coaxed me towards him, and his touch melted my cautious nature as I molded to his frame. His cold flesh steeled my resolve, and I moved closer still, wanting to give him as much warmth as possible.

"Promise me something," he spoke, his voice barely above the sound of a whisper.

"Anything," I caught myself responding as I thought about how much that one word meant. Only hours before I despised the man, and now, I would do anything so that he might live.

"Promise me that thou wilt not let any other in this chamber besides Wolfgang upon his return. Promise me that even if it seems that I hath passed from this world, thee wilt wait for Wolfgang and not receive assistance from anyone else aboard."

"Thou art not going to die," I reaffirmed with conviction.

"Even still woman," he spoke firmly, "promise me."

"But why? Why shall I only receive assistance from him? What if tis too late?"

"Obstinate wench! Even as I give thee my last instructions thou continues to argue with me." He sighed before he spoke, "Wolfgang holds elixirs that may save my life; even if it appears that I hath passed on, he may be able to revive me. That is why thou must obey me. Promise me; let me hear thou sayest the words. I need to rest now and it wilt come easier if I know that thee wilt follow my instructions."

"I promise," I replied simply. I fit perfectly in the crook of his arm and as he held me close, I completely forgot of his wounded condition. Contentedly I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the most unlikely suitor.

My last thoughts set my mind at ease; clearing myself of my shameful conduct, I took to heart that the only one that I sought approval, my father had passed, so no one was there to witness the disgracing of my name. God may have been a witness, but I was not sure that I believed in his mercy. Holding no accountability except to myself, I slowly drifted off to sleep letting the ocean waves and the strong arm holding me fast, lull me into a restful slumber.

**A/N: Can I get a Woot, Woot? You guys are awesome and got me to 100 reviews. I love you and I love every one of them. Some of you I can't respond to, but I wanted to tell you personally that I love you guys.**

**Let's give Orsinoslady a round of applause for Beta-ing this chapter, but as always any mistakes are mine. Thank you much Milady!**

**So we took another twist with this story. I'm interested what you think of my injured Eric. The next chapter or 2 will also be from Milady as poor Eric is recovering in bed after a bit of dangerous sword play. **

**If you want to check me out, come and chat with me at the Fangreaders Chatroom on Wednesday and Thursday nights beginning at 9pm EST. The directions on how to be a Fangreader is on my profile. **


	10. Passed

**Chapter 10 - Passed**

**Recap: The Captain was ambushed and many of the crew were killed. He sought out Milady for her to keep him safe while he was defenseless in his day time rest. **

**I apologize for any errors in advance; this chapter is unbeta'ed.**

_Milady's Journal_

I had no idea how long I slept, but when I awoke, the Captain's strong arms held me fast. Shuffling out of his embrace, I tried to light the lantern that hung by the bedside, but alas before I rested for the evening I had forgotten to turn it off. The lantern was depleted of oil.

I climbed over the Captain, taking great care as to not disturb him as I stumbled forth to light the candles in the room.

The inner chamber, though sheltered from the elements, was quite brisk. The chill in the air sent shivers up my spine, giving me a horrid feeling of the Captain's state.

Swiftly I lit the candle that lain upon the Captain's trunk.

Spinning around with the flickering light in my hand, the Captain's chalky white face made me gasp, almost dropping the candle and setting the room ablaze.

Moving forward in utter disbelief I could not even think the words.

_Could the Captain be…._

I had not the heart to finish the question as I forced my feet forward one step at a time. Sweeping my eyes over his ghostly pale body I looked for indications that he had not met his final fate.

Laying my hand upon his chest I sought the breath of life.

Nothing. Silence.

His chest did not move even a fraction.

Tears prickled my eyes as I reached for my bedside mirror. Holding it up to his lips I prayed for any indication that he had not passed on from this world.

Nothing. Silence.

Falling to my knees I wept. Grasping his cold hand with mine, I held it close to my bosom, needing to remember his touch. His hand did not clutch mine, but fell limply into my arms.

My tears fell upon his ice cold flesh and I wiped them away with my gently kisses and a brush of my hair.

My sorrow crumbled me and my head felt as heavy as the surging sea and the jagged rocks tangling with the anchor. Pulling my weakened body up from the floor I lay my head upon his chest, warming him as I had done the night before.

Nothing. Silence.

I missed his crude humor and flirtatious banter. I missed the way he roused my temper as his eyes sparkled with mischief in the light. I missed his presence, his air of confidence as he commanded attention when he entered a room. But most of all I missed his touch and damned myself for my chaste behavior by not allowing it sooner.

For a moment I contemplated seeking help, for what art I to do? But it was the vow I made the previous night that kept me still; a promise I made while he held me. Breaking a vow was a serious offense and I silently promised him again that I would remain fast until Wolfgang appeared on the ship on the third day.

My decision and the Captain's words brought a measure of comfort, for he assured me that all was not lost.

Retrieving the book I claimed the previous night I began to read, occupying my thoughts on a mundane task, but I could not keep up the façade for long. Exhausted, I curled my warmth around the Captain and drifted to sleep. Comforted only by his words and steeled by his cold touch I traveled to a world where there simply was no Captain and Lady; the formalities had dissipated, and all that were left were our bare souls, spoken informalities, and a closeness without order of restraint.

**OoOo~OoOo**

"Do not weep Milady, for ye hath not a reason to be sad." I opened my eyes as a familiar, but weakened raspy voice brought me to my senses. Slowly I lifted my head to peer at him, for surely I must have dreamt the words.

He looked absolutely ghastly and so pale, almost translucent, but I could not focus on such trivial matters as his gaze sought mine in assurance of life.

Throwing propriety to the wind, I tossed my arms around the Captain, holding him tenderly to my bosom. I sought his touch, to feel the miracle of life that brought back his soul from the very depths of Hades. Forgetting my modesty in that moment my lips quested only for the softness of his. They were not as strong as I remembered; in fact, my lips dominated with a fierceness as they brushed his, completely forgetting his injuries until I heard him grunt beneath me.

Pulling away I realized the lack of my restraint and apologized profusely for my indiscretion. "Forgive me, Oh Captain; whence camest thou? I thought the angel of death hath taken thee away. Had I been dreaming when I looked upon thee? I embarrass myself with my indiscretion and took advantage when thee art not well."

"Appearances Milady, art not what they seem." He did not continue with an additional explanation.

Confused by what I witnessed, perhaps a miracle from his pagan gods, I busied myself with his care as I tried to hide the blush upon my cheeks. Gracefully sliding off the bed, trying not to disturb, I offered him water which he so declined. I could not let him go without, so I dampened his parched lips with a clean cloth, hoping that some of the moisture would seep within. He tried to shake his head, refusing my advances, but because of his weakness I won the battle.

Next, I lowered the sheet from his neck, gently exposing the bandages wrapped around the wounds from his shoulder and torso. Miracles upon miracles, as I removed the bandages the wounds had almost healed!

Sweet Mary, Mother of God!

"Thou art healed! Bless be the gods!" I praised in sing-song delight. I examined the wounds further to find that it had even covered over with a fine layer of skin. "Thou gods hath surely made thee well, for I hath never seen such miraculous revelations."

The Captain kept quiet through my excited babble, saying naught, but staring intently at me. I fastened fresh bandages to the wounds, having him turn gently too and fro. Just as I was to exit the chamber, disposing of the waste the Captain called to me.

"Do not leave me. I beseech thee to lay upon my side, for 'twas thee warmth and not a miracle that I rose."

"Oh Captain, my captain our fearful trip is done. Thou flatters me, for nothing shall please me more than to sit and rest with thee."

"Come hither to me, so I may find refreshment in your touch, and thy spirit may renew my soul." He extended his waiting arm and my traitorous heart fluttered, knowing that I desired the same.

Gathering the soiled bandages into a pile, I could not bare to leave his side even if 'twere only for a moment. As I had done the previous night, I gently crawled over the Captain and curled unto his side.

After a few minutes of silence he quietly stated, "Thou kept….thy promise to me. Thou did not seek the assistance of the doctor on board. Thou waited as I implored thee."

Tangling his fingers with mine I answered, "How could I defy the last wishes of thee? I could not…I would not."

Satisfied by my words, he again besought the same plea. "If I shall…if I seem worse, wait for Wolfgang. He arrives the next night at sunset and will take care of my needs."

"Doth not I care for the needs of thee?" I asked meekly, hoping he would divulge his secrets so I could make him well.

His chest rumbled under me as he sought my understanding. "Thou hath cared for me well, but there is one remedy that thee canst not provide." His voice was as soft as a whisper, but I harkened every word. Unsure of his meaning I drifted into a light slumber, drained mentally, physically and emotionally for the hours past.

But before I lost consciousness for the night, in his waiting arms I found solace. 'Twas not what I had expected.

The Captain was not as vile and cruel as I was once led to believe. My weeping heart would not allow me to punish him for his crimes any longer. In his weakened state I could not turn my back on him.

My father's spoke words governed my sense of morality and guided my actions towards rightness. "Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none." It would dishonor the memory of my father if I did not show compassion when it was warranted. I could not turn aside someone who wronged me just to wrong them in return. For what honor would that bring unto my family name?

These words and more I pondered while I sought refuge in the arms of my wounded captor. Certainly he had become to mean more to me than what at first seemed.

Wither we goest from here remains to be seen, but my path hast been chosen and I planned to see it through.

**OoOo~OoOo**

Upon awaking the next morning I felt the same panic as the day before. The Captain again appeared to hath moved into the next world. Only the memories from the previous night saved me from a fit. Instead, I busied myself with mundane tasks to keep my mind well occupied.

Wolfgang would return hopefully as promised at sunset, so I tidied up, cleaning, changing the linens, bathing, and finally changing my own clothes. Sustenance was waiting for me in the outer chamber, so I partook, regaining my strength for the long night to come.

Disposing of the bandages from the previous night, I tended to his wounds once again. New flesh covered the wounds to an even greater degree. His hue though, 'twas even grayer than before. His closed eyes sunk and dark circles formed under each lid. His face haunted me and was reminiscent of childhood ghost tales of monster that stalked the woods at night.

I took my time, needing to fill the hours, as I busied my hands with clean water and a cloth, bathing his chest. My hands ghosted over the ridges of his superbly tight body as my cheeks tinged pink. I had not felt a man's chest before and the strength he carried over each plain showed his battle prowess. He had the body of a seasoned warrior; hard and impenetrable.

Slipping his coverings down lower I cleansed his arms. Under each pass with my cloth my hands dipped into the contours of his toned muscles as I massaged him clean. Gliding the cloth up his neck, I washed his face, hoping to cleanse away his haunting features.

As the time ticked by the growing knot in my stomach tightened. What if Wolfgang was too late? What if last night had been his last moments in this world?

The more I cleansed the deeper the fears became.

Finally satisfied I striped the soiled linens modesty, placing the clean sheet on top and removing the other underneath. Now I needed to wait, wait for the miracle of life that happened the previous evening. Time seemed infinite when one was in a hurry to let it pass.

Pulling a chair to his bedside I opened the book that I had started the previous day and began to read aloud. It was a past time that I enjoyed immensely and found solace in the written word. I focused on the task as if my life depended on accurate reading and threw all my energy into what was written.

The candlelight danced over the page as if each flicker felt my passion.

"Milady," the Captain whispered hoarsely.

"Oh my Captain!" I exclaimed, putting the book aside. "Surely I thought thou expired. Forgive me sir, for now I believe the gods had found favor in thee. I shall never doubt again." I gripped his unnaturally chilled hands and brought them to my warm lips. He moaned as I kissed each finger and brushed his hand against my cheek.

"The gods do not smile upon me. Thou shalt not hold me in such high esteem." He stumbled through his words, his voice trembling as he spoke.

"Shush now, save thy strength. Wolfgang should be here soon," I said, placing my fingers upon his parched lips. He tongue darted out, suckling my finger as he swirled it in his mouth.

My body filled with warmth, such as I had not felt before, at his erotic gesture. In his state I could not chastise him, but I withdrew my hand as a modest Christian Lady should.

"Milady," he breathed. My eyes searched his and found something I had not seen before. We gazed at each other as if we were frozen in time, caught under a spell. I could not breath or speak, but only match his smoldering stare.

He cleared his throat, slightly shook his head, and blinked a few times which seemed to release me. "Lay with me until my first mate arrives, for I fear once thee hath witnessed my truest nature thou shalt not seek my company anymore."

His words confused me, for I had seen him at his worst. I witnessed his wrath upon my backside and I witnessed him knocking on death's door. What was left to see?

I spoke as much to him. "Sir, I hath seen and shall not be afraid. I shall comfort thee until assistance arrives." Nothing more was said as I lay beside my Captain and offered him warmth to his chilled flesh.

**OoOo~OoOo**

The chamber door creaked a time later and my hopeful eyes flew open as I stared at the man I had waited three days for. Wolfgang, the man who was to save the Captain was finally at the entrance.

"Sir," I declared as I bounded over the Captain whose eyes were still shut. "Dreadful things hath happened while thou hast been away. The Captain fell to the edge of a blade and hast been near death. He claims that thee holds the key, an elixir, to his survival. If you please sir, provide him with the potion he needs to get well."

As I stood in front of Wolfgang a smile ghosted upon his face which drew out my impatience. Why did he not sense the urgency? Did he not see the captain laying upon his death bed?

Imploring again, I demanded, "Sir, please! There is little time. Help him! Help him get well!"

Finally Wolfgang's gaze locked with mine and he replied, "Madame, thou hast been in possession of the 'cure' all this time."

Confused I asked, "If I held the cure, why did not the Captain instruct me on how to make use of it?"

"That remains a mystery."

The man was simply exasperating. Did he want the Captain to die? Why was he frolicking about, dancing around the issue as if he were an idiot who could not find his way to food? Had something changed in the last three days? Had his love for the Captain died out? Should I defend the Captain and take up arms?

My eyes drifted to my strategically placed sword that lay against the bedpost. If Wolfgang had turned traitorous than it fell to me to protect the Captain, for I was the one standing in the way.

Swiftly sidestepping to the right I clutched the hilt of my sword and extended the blade, pointing the tip of the weapon at Wolfgang's chin. "Now sir, instruct me for how I might care for the Captain before I run your through." I twisted the blade at his hesitation, forcing him to take a step back, lifting his hands in a move of surrender.

"Thou hath made thy point clear. Withdraw thy weapon and I wilt tell thee what must be done."

Continued…..

**A/N: I hated to leave it there, but if I could have kept going forever. RL has kicked my ass this week and I apologize for the delay in updating. With that said, there will be no update for My Captain next Friday. I'm going to be out of town to bring in the new year with friends. **

**Keep in mind that this chapter and the next is a continuous read for Sookie. She won't express herself until all the drama has taken place. I thought it would be better than having her take continuous breaks in her life. If I was reading a story I know I wouldn't want to stop after just one entry. **

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews; I appreciate and comment to each one that I can. I love hearing what you think. **

**Happy Holidays and best wishes to all no matter what you celebrate! **


	11. Nightwalkers

**Chapter 11 - Nightwalkers**

**Sorry for the delay, I wasn't able to write while I was on vacation. This is unbeta'ed so please excuse any errors. **

_Swiftly sidestepping to the right I clutched the hilt of my sword and extended the blade, pointing the tip of the weapon at Wolfgang's chin. "Now sir, instruct me on how I might care for the Captain before I run ye through." I twisted the blade at his hesitation, forcing him to take a step back, lifting his hands in a move of surrender. _

"_Thou hath made thy point clear. Withdraw thy weapon and I wilt tell thee what must be done."_

I withdrew my weapon from his chin, but still held it in the air. The last few moments of his hesitation had brought forth a lack of trust. Stepping slightly back, I gave him berth to speak.

"Milady," Wolfgang said softly, crouching down some so we were eye level. "I am not here to hurt, but to offer my loyal assistance." He steadied his breath and gathered his thoughts before he continued, "The childhood stories of nightwalkers that ye were no doubt privy to, art indeed the truth. He needs human blood to heal from his wounds."

Holding the sword tighter in my hands, I laughed at the absurdity of his jest. Did he think I was a fool? Imagine, blood suckling men walking amongst us. Preposterous indeed! How could they hath hid themselves all this time? Impossible! I would hath known, my father would hath shared such truths with me. Evil lurks in dark shadows, which I had seen much of, but never harkened a word of blood thirsty monsters.

How could such sayings of the Captain be true? How could he walk among men and not murder them for his meals one by one? How could we have shared quarters and I hath not known? Would he not hath killed me in his weakened state? So many questions, but the solution remained to be seen. I could not, I would not believe such sayings.

But as I turned to the Captain in my hysterical state, I saw the sobering expression of truth that lay beneath. His eyes were rimmed with a reddish hue, a frown of misery coated his parched lips as he silently implored me to understand.

Magick- I had seen many things and remembered things from my youth that were supposed to be forgotten. As much as I did not wish to believe that the miracles I witnessed were no mere signs from God, the evidence of his rapidly healing flesh convinced me that what Wolfgang said was true.

My sword hit the floor in a loud clatter, but I barely noticed as I turned to the Captain, the man I tended to for three days. My words were spoken in barely a whisper, "How is such a thing possible?", but I knew that he harkened my sayings.

Wolfgang interrupted, "The particulars can be explained another time. Milady I wilt see you to the upper deck. Captain, I will return with sustenance for thee."

Whirling around I faced Wolfgang and asked, "But why? I may be able to offer assistance. Do you not need a nursemaid to care for the person offering?"

Wolfgang gave me a pained expression which I seemingly did not understand. Would the human not need care? I could not imagine calling for the doctor or the Captain would hath had me help with such an endeavor.

Wolfgang clutched my arm as if to lead me away without explanation, but I would hath none of that. "Unhand me," I demanded as I withdrew my arm forcefully from his grasp and damned myself for dropping my blade.

"Milady," the Captain stated weakly.

I slowly turned to see pity written all over the Captain's face. Searching for understanding I rationalized, "I can help…I can tend to the human." As I slowly said the words the Captain shook his head side-to-side. Looking at his pained expression I knew; there wasn't going to be anyone to care for. The human, whoever that person may be, would not survive.

"No…I canst not accept this. Why must it be this way?" I asked, stepping closer to the Captain.

"I need more than one can give. If we art under siege, I must have my strength to fight."

"But surely thou canst not kill an innocent?"

"It is survival Milady," the Captain replied stoically, completely unaffected by the discussion at hand.

At this moment I knew there was nothing more I could say, but I had one final thing to offer. Before I even had a moment to rationalize my decision, I exclaimed, "Wait! My blood shall heal thee." Impulsively, before I could renege on my words, I placed my shaky arm upon his parched lips, begging him with my eyes to bite.

"No!" he protested weakly as he shook his head. "I lack restraint and may drain thee dry." His eyes pleaded with words of truth.

I did not think upon his words, but his actions of the last three days as I said, "I trust thee." Opening a drawer of the nightstand next to the bed, I withdrew a blade and slashed a cut upon my arm. As the blood pooled on my flesh I brought my arm closer to the Captain, tempting him with the smell. He responded in kind with a groan as he licked his cracked lips.

Raising my arm higher I allowed droplets of blood to fall upon his lips, wetting his appetite before I closed the gap between us. He moaned softly as I felt two sharp fangs penetrate my flesh, causing me to gasp in surprise. His one arm snaked around my torso as the other held my arm fast.

'Twas not what I had expected. The sensual sucking and gentle pull from his lips soon turned my initial pain into a trembling pleasure. An ache formed betwixt my thighs, tightening a thrilling sensation in my loins. I cursed my traitorous body for the self-indulgence that I craved.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I quieted a moan as it battled to escape my lips. The feeling was euphoric, almost as if I was floating on a cloud high in the sky. Every part of my body responded to him as he drained my life force. A few seconds later his fangs slipped from my skin and I felt their mournful loss. Before this erotic bite I had not an inkling that such an act could vex my body so.

Still grasping me tightly, he lifted his eyes to mine as he licked my wound. His smoldering gaze caused a ripple through me as I watched him heal the cut.

I could not believe it! The knife slice and teeth marks had magically sealed upon my flesh!

"How?" I asked, feeling woozy as his hand firmly remained around my torso to steady me. I could not comprehend how the marks could disappear so quickly.

"My saliva, the wetness in my mouth, can heal," he explained simply.

A throat cleared behind me in the room. "Pardon, Captain, what art thou orders? Shall I bring another (wench) from below?"

Even as lightheaded as I was, I was no fool. Again I felt compelled to state my position. The Captain had saved my life and I shall return the gesture that was bestowed upon me.

Addressing Wolfgang I stated, "Good Sir, The Captain may heal from my blood. No other wench shall take my place." I timidly peered at the Captain to see if he concurred with my assessment of the situation, for words spoken in his place could inflict a mighty punishment. I had incurred his wrath once and did not seek it again.

Wolfgang's eyes shifted to the Captain and as he nodded his compliance, I let out a breath that I had been holding. In that moment I realized that he could hath rejected me, not just in the blood offering, but in the validity of our growing relationship.

"The Lady shall provide me with sustenance," the Captain confirmed.

"But Captain how wilt thou regain thy strength on only a few sips?"

"The Lady's blood is more potent, and therefore, I require less. In a few days time I shall hath all my strength."

"And until then?" Wolfgang asked.

"We wilt dock. Tomorrow at sunset I wish to take the Lady off this vessel. I shall fully recover on land and gather information on these attacks. We wilt not leave port until I deem that 'tis safe."

Wolfgang replied, "Yes Sir. Anything else thou requires of me?"

The Captain commanded, "Bring the Lady sustenance. Prepare a meal of meats and bring it at once. Now goest and leave us be."

Wolfgang bowed and retreated through the secret door in the wardrobe. As the door clicked shut, my senses became hyper-aware of the nearness of the Captain and how alone we actually were. My body had slouched into his arms as he held me fast against his side.

Standing fully erect, I slowly moved away, hoping to space myself away from the Captain so I could contemplate the occurrences of the evening. Taking a step forward my legs trembled and a dizzy spell forced me to grab my head.

"Come, lay down with me. I fear that I took too much and thy body needs sustenance to replenish what was taken."

I looked over at him with his hand outstretched. Walking was surely not an option, so I acquiesced, placing one hand on the bed to steady myself as I took a step towards him.

He reached for me, pulling me across his hard frame, finally releasing me on the other side of the bed. He tucked me neatly into his side, molding me to his large self.

I stayed quiet with my head turned sideways, not making eye contact and not surrendering to the confusion I felt for him. Now that the moment of heightened passion was over, my thoughts swirled around the creature. I was not sure what to make of him, but knew that if he wanted to kill me, he would have done so already.

He did not allow my silence for long and tilted my head towards him with just a brush of his finger. My eyes shifted in every direction but onto his.

My fright did not come from the childhood stories; goodness no, but I did not want him to see the confusion that churned within my soul. 'Twas said that a nightwalker could take one look and see the depths; they could smell every emotion. I did not know how I felt and therefore, did not want him to see it.

He made me feel powerless as he unhinged my fleshly desires- desires that I vowed to God would remain bridled until my wedding night. Now I had broken one vow to God by giving my life force- my blood, a sacred entity to Him. The Captain made me feel like no other and tested my boundaries that I thought were solid within my faith.

"Woman, look at me," he commanded softly. He voice beckoned hypnotically as if in song and I raised my eyes to his sparkling orbs.

Words would not cometh to me. It was not fear exactly, for I did not fear him, but his kind. I was curious of such a creature, but 'twas the power he exuded that gave me pause. Moments passed as we stared in silence at one another, sizing the other up. My stubbornness clamped my voice, determined that he would speak first, breaking the quietness.

Studying my face he asked, "Art thou afraid of me?"

"No."

"No? After all that ye hast seen, thou is without fear? Tell me why?"

"I hath seen magick and strange things. I already know _who _you are, _what _you are wilt not change what I believe."

"What is it that thou believeth?"

"I believeth that thou is honorable, able to keep his word. Thou art loyal to those that art loyal to thee. Thou art good beneath that hardened exterior; I hath seen it, but there is a dangerous passion that burns beneath thy surface that wants to dominate all creation." I truly meant what I said; the way the Captain commanded I could see him taking over the world. He was born to lead.

He laughed jovially at my words. "Thou hast certainly figured me out. Dominate the world, eh? I like that idea. Maybe thou canst sit at my right as my Queen and we shall rule for all eternity together."

I laughed with him, but for some reason I felt he was more serious than laughing at a simple jest.

His eyes dilated and I hearkened but a whisper that cometh from his lips. Laying in silence, I waited for him to repeat his words. He seemed to inhale deeply before he asked, "What art thou?"

The absurdity of his words rendered me speechless, for what else could I be? A tiny voice in the back of my mind reminded me that nightwalkers existed.

For what else was real?

Leprechauns!

Unicorns!

Posing a question of my own I asked, "What else would I be?"

"I dost not know, for thy blood is the sweetest I hath tasted. My influence appears to also hath no effect upon thee. So I ask, what art thou?"

"Sir, I am the daughter of a Frenchman."

He nodded, pacified for the moment. "Why did thou sayest that thee trusted me? I could hath drained ye dry. Thou art really brave or extremely foolish," he asked, clearly perplexed.

Indignantly I answered, "If ye wanted me dead Sir, I would hath been so already. Thou had three days to kill me and ye did not, so I trusted thee to not drain all my life force." I failed to mention my lack of trust that lay within his character or his roving eyes that hungered for my virgin body.

Intelligent man that he was, he picked up on the fact that I did not place my full trust in him. "So, I am not warranted with thy implicit trust, but dost thee trust me enough to spend time ashore healing me to my rightful capacity?"

"I wilt heal thee with thy blood, but I wilt not give in to other demands."

He smirked at my words, knowing full well the intent, but was fully determined for me to express the implied meaning aloud. "Pray tell, what art these other demands that ye speak of?"

"I wilt not lay with ye, Sir," I responded.

"But thou is laying with me upon a bed as we speak," he stated innocently with a twinkle in his eye.

I was not accustomed to speaking in such a manner. Untouched women were forbidden of such talk with a man to whom they were unwed.

My face filled with heat as I thought of the right words to say. "I wilt not lie with thee in such an inappropriate manner that is forbidden by the Lord. Only those tied by a marriage arrangement art permitted to engage in such acts."

"'Tis not _my _Lord that forbids it. And anyway, thou art my captive and I could force my will upon thee," he spoke sternly.

Composing myself, I was determined to not show the fear that I was harboring inside. Answering with a leveled voice, I said, "I beg thy pardon Sir, but if that was thy truest desire than ye would have done so already."

He chuckled darkly and said, "No one hath spoken to me so candidly and lived. Who is to say we art not wed? I am Captain am I not, and what I declare is law. What if I shall declare us wed, would that appease thy God?"

"My God would only be appeased if I were wed by an ordained minister that He appointed."

"Well, for the sake of propriety I shall introduce thee as my wife, so the townspeople wilt not think ill of thee, sharing quarters with a man. Would that be agreeable?"

I thought for a moment the implications. "'Tis agreeable in name only. Once inside our living quarters we art no longer man and wife. We wilt not lay together as one. Canst thou promise me this?"

I promise Milady that as long as it is thy will."

I wholeheartedly sighed, knowing that he was leaving the decisions to me, but if I had anything to say about it, I would stick to God's plan.

Just then the secret chamber door opened and Wolfgang returned with my requested meats. Accepting the tray I began to eat, knowing that I needed my strength if I was going to be the Captain's main food source for the next couple of days.

_Continued…._

**Next chapter will be Sookie's reaction and her date with future Eric. What would you like to see happen on their date? Where will they go? What will they talk about? **

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I love every one of them. Keep 'em coming. **

**Have a good week. See you on Friday. *fingers crossed***


End file.
